My Puppy Shiro
by ShikallllTema
Summary: some how, Toshirou Hitsugaya gets turned into a puppy and winds up in a pet store in the living world. The day this happens turns out to be May 6th, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki's birthday. Hitsukarin love fiction
1. Shiro

My Puppy Shiro

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**This story is for lazy flower**_

_**I've been wanting to do it for a while now but I've been to lazy**_

Toshirou opened his eyes. He was in some sort of cage. The last thing he remembered was going to talk to the 12th division captain about something or other. He glanced around himself. There wasn't much in the confined space. A small rug was placed on the ground, and there were a few rubber toys. He also noticed a few small dogs were huddled in the corner and were most likely sleeping. He walked a little closer for confirmation, and realized, he was walking on all fours. He looked down to see two little white paws supporting him up. 'I-I can't be… am I a-a DOG!? No, worse, I'm a PUPPY!' He tried to say bout it only came out in barks. Toshirou heard a bell ring and looked over to where the sound came from. He saw a fat lady who must have been rich for she was dressed in and dark purple dress that was showing a lot of cleavage, tiny purple pumps, a white faux fur jacket, and a tight necklace made of purls. Her lips were a disgusting red, and she wore way too much blue eye shadow. The woman walked over to the cage Toshirou was placed in. She took a good look at him and soon walked over to the counter where a man was working. She said a few words and pointed over to where he stood watching. The man nodded and walked over to his cage with a key in hand. He opened the stood between him and Toshirou, and took the puppy out. Toshirou did not like being held like he was. He was soon handed over to the lady and the two people walked back over to the counter. The woman pulled a check book out of her purse and wrote a whole bunch of crap with a purple pen. She handed the check to the man and walked out of the shop carrying Toshirou.

When him and the fat woman reached what he guessed was her home, he knew he was right, she was rich, she lived in a huge home, not quite a mansion, but still… it was big. The lady set him down and wondered off to do who knows what. Toshirou started walking in the opposite way, and found a bathroom. He jumped up onto the closed toilet, and then onto the counter. He stared at himself and couldn't believe his eyes. He was small. Very small, he still had the same eye color and the white hair he used to have had now turned to fur. He was very fluffy. 'How could this have happened?' He asked himself. 'Kurotsuchi-Taichou must have spilled something on me. But how the hell did I end up in the living world?' He wondered. "Oh Puppy!" Someone called. It must have been the fat lady who bought him. He didn't want to live here. 'I must do everything I can to get thrown onto the street.' He decided. For his new goal, He didn't go to the lady when she called him over and over; instead he jumped back onto the toilet and started biting at the toilet paper. Soon he had been able to unwind a few rolls of toilet paper and make the bathroom a mess. He stomped on tubes of toothpaste, and used his teeth to scribble things on the mirror with lipstick. He had completely trashed the bathroom. Speaking of trash, he had dumped the garbage on the floor as well. When he heard someone coming down the hall, he ran out of the bathroom in the opposite direction, making sure to have been seen leaving. When the fat lady took a look at what he had been doing in the bathroom, she screamed, quite loud.

Toshirou kept on running until he got to what he suspected to be her bedroom. He jumped from the stool and onto the bed. He ripped apart the pillows with his teeth and claws. He then tried to do the same with the blanket but only managed to mess it up. When he got off the bed, he went over to the closet and pounced on several dresses so they would fell down and he would chew them apart. He then went back into the room and clawed the carpet to death.**(Too bad it was never living) **He would have peed on the carpet too, but he didn't have to go and he had way too much pride for that. When again he heard someone coming he ran out. 'One more room and I'm done.' He told himself. He heard another scream but this one was way louder.

He eventually found the kitchen and started his destruction of it. He smashed mugs and other glass dishes to the floor, too bad for him he had stepped on a few pieces and had started bleeding. It wasn't all bad though, because no wherever he went there were bloody paw prints. He ran over to the fine china cabinet and smashed those too. He didn't get very far in destroying the kitchen because soon he felt hands around his stomach. He looked back to see the fat lady's face full of anger. Next thing he knew, he was in a box…on the street.

_**+)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ **_

Yuzu was on her way home from the grocery store when, in the corner of her eye she saw a cardboard box with a small white puppy inside. She gasped and walked over to the box. In black marker were the words **if you are crazy enough to want this puppy, you can have him**. Yuzu thought about this for a moment. She didn't want to just leave him there, but she was far to busy to take care of him. Then it hit her. Karin. Karin would be able to take care of him, she went on walks early in the morning, and late at night, she loved sports, so maybe she won't mind playing fetch, and she had all the time in the world to play with him. Yuzu smiled and picked Toshirou up from the box. Today was the best day this could have happened too! It was Karin and Yuzu's birthday, and Yuzu hadn't gotten Karin a present yet. This puppy would be perfect. She slid the grocery bags down to her elbows and carried Toshirou back to their home.

_**+)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ **_

"I'm home!" Yuzu called.

"Great, did you get the kiwi?" Karin asked as she walked into the room. "What is that?" She asked as she pointed to Toshirou.

"Happy Birthday Karin!" Yuzu sang as she held Toshirou out to her.

"You got me a puppy?" Karin asked.

"You don't want him?" Yuzu asked in her 'I'm about to cry' voice.

"No, it's not that, I was just surprised! I'll go name him now." Karin said as she grabbed Toshirou, set him on the floor and started walking to her room.

_**+)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ +)&(+ **_

Toshirou was surprised. What were the chances that someone he knew was going to be his owner? Because he recognized Karin as the girl he met 5 years ago, he decided that he wasn't going to tare this house apart. He might as well stay here until he finds out how to turn human again. He was so happy when Karin set him on the floor. Finally someone was going to let him walk on his own. He followed Karin to her room. When they got there, Karin closed the door behind him and sat on her bed. Toshirou wasn't able to get on without Karin's help because there wasn't a stool or a toilet for him to jump on first. Karin set Toshirou down on her bed so he was facing her. She stared at him for a while thinking of a name. "What the hell should I name you?" she asked herself. "Well, you kind of remind me of a guy I met 5 years ago. His name was Toshirou, so I'll call you Shiro." She said and ruffled the fur on the top of his head like she had done to him 5 years ago. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but my sister is having a stupid slumber party in my room, so you're going to have to endure several whinny girls trying to dress you up." Karin then stood up and put Toshirou on the floor. "I guess we should go but you some stuff, like dog food, toys, and doggy stairs so you can get on my bed by yourself. Karin walked to the door and they both exited her room. Karin told Yuzu she was leaving and she and Shiro walked down to the closest pet store.

When they entered, Karin found him a simple black and while collar with a matching leash. She chose the black and white set because Toshirou wore white and black when he was a shinigami, and she did name the puppy after him, so black and white just seemed to fit. She picked out a few chew toys that looked remarkably like hollows and a red rubber ball for fetch. They had the weirdest selections of food. There was shoe shaped pieces, puppy shaped pieces, watermelon shaped pieces, all sorts of stuff. She remembered Toshirou said something about watermelon being his favorite food, so that's the one she chose. Up until this point, Karin had been putting everything in a basket the store provided, but the doggy stairs surly wouldn't fit in the small basket. "Hey Kurosaki! What are you doing in here?" Someone asked from behind her. Karin turned around to see her friend Toujouin Heita.

"Hey Pinta. Yuzu got me a puppy for my birthday. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm out of fish food." He explained. He kneeled down to get a better look at Shiro. "What's his name?" Pinta asked her.

"Shiro." Karin told him. "Hey, do you think you could carry these doggy stairs home for me?" Karin asked as she pointed to where a bunch a doggy stairs stood.

"Sure." He said and picked one of them up. The two paid together and walked off to Karin's house.

_**Soo, what'd ja think?**_

_**Pinta isn't in there for any special reason, only to help Karin, so don't expect him to become important.**_

_**Alright, so Im gonna need some Japanese girls names**_

_**Im gonna use their friend from the manga, but a birthday party sleepover would suck with only one girl**_

_**So, if you could give me a few names that would be great**_

_**Thank you for reading **_


	2. Sleepover

My Puppy Shiro

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**_

**hellbutterfly421 **extraordinary rocker **YumeMint **SmokeThief **fanfictionusername **shrimpnoodlesoup **Rin-hime132** Ming24

_**really, just an 'update soon' makes my day**_

_**keep in mind that I usually don't update this fast, but the computer was open and I wanted to think you guys for the reviews, the more I get, the faster I update**_

Pinta had helped Karin get the doggy stairs to her room and then left to go feed his fish. Karin was trying to get Shiro to walk up the stairs, when all of a sudden Yuzu burst into the room. "Karin, Midoriko is here already! Come greet her!" _**(Toono Midoriko is Karin and Yuzu's friend from the manga, she doesn't appear in the anime)**_ Midoriko's birthday is the 5th of may, so they were sort of having her party too. Her and Yuzu had invited every girl in their class to come.

"Just a sec." Karin told Yuzu and then grabbed Shiro and ran to Ichigo's room. Karin knocked on the door and waited for him to say come in. When Karin entered she quickly shut the door behind her. "Ichigo, Yuzu got me this Puppy and I don't want the girls to annoy him to an early death. Can you watch him for tonight?" Karin asked her older brother as she, like Yuzu had done, held Shiro out to him. Ichigo took him a little reluctantly.

"What's his name?" Ichigo asked.

"Shiro." Karin told him and left Ichigo's room to go say hi to her friend.

When she got to the living room, a few other girls had arrived _**(none of the other girls are in the manga or anime, sept one, but its not really the same)**_ other than Yuzu and Midoriko, she saw Senna _**(the girl from memories of nobody, just picture her smaller and Ichigo never met her.)**_ and Sasume. Those girls were twins, but unlike Karin and Yuzu the looked alike. The only difference was that Senna wore her hair up, while Sasume wore hers down.

After a few minutes another girl came. Her name was Aiko. As soon as Yuzu and the other girls, minus Karin, finished hugging her, Nami, Yumi, and Hana showed up together. Those three girls were best friends, but they still liked hanging out with all the other girls in their class, though they were slightly afraid Karin would hurt them. The nine girls had to wait several minutes before the last girl arrived. She was Akira.

Akira was considered to be a nerd, she loved to study, wore glasses and her hair was a normal brown that hung in front of her. It started at a length close to Karin's hair used to be, and then as it went around the back it slowly became shorter. She was a very shy girl. Unlike Yumi, Hana, and Nami.

Those girls were very loud and did a whole lot of crazy stuff. Yumi too had brown hair, but hers was a bit lighter, though not as light as Yuzu's. She kept it long. It went slightly past her shoulders and had long curls in it. Nami was a red-head. Her hair was more reddish-brown though, so she didn't have the wild orange hair like Ichigo did. She wore it in a low pony-tail. Hana had the average Japanese black hair. She often wore it in down, but occasionally she too wore a pony tail, though hers would be a high one.

Aiko had purple-ish hair like Senna and Sasume had. Hers was slightly lighter though and she liked to wear it in pony tails.

Once the girls were done saying hello to each other, Karin walked everyone up to her room so they could put their stuff down. Karin would be sleeping on her queen sized bed, while the rest of the girls slept in sleeping bags on the floor. Yuzu could have slept in Karin's bed with her but she wanted to sleep with the rest of the girls so they could whisper to each other all night. Yes, Karin would just love falling asleep to that. Please Note the sarcasm. The girls spent like an hour talking and then another hour giving Akira a makeover. By now it was dark out and They were trying to pick a movie when Ichigo knocked on the door. Karin opened it to see him holding a bunch or pizza boxes and then she noticed Shiro by his feet. "Here Karin, dad wanted me to give these to you and your friends, also I have to umm, go meet up with some 'friends', so I can't watch Shiro for you." He said and handed the boxes to Karin.

"It's alright, the girls have already finished giving Akira a makeover so I think they've filled their desire to dress things up." Karin shut the door after Shiro had walked into her room. She knew that when Ichigo said friends that Rukia had stopped by to bring him someplace, probably soul society. Karin put the pizzas on the floor in the middle of the giant circle made by the girls. Akira, Senna, and Yuzu were the only ones who didn't squeal when they saw the puppy. Midoriko was the first to grab him. Karin glared at her and Akira slowly put the puppy down. _**(don't worry; she is used to being bullied by Karin)**_

"Okay, I think we should watch the movie later, first we need to play Truth or Dare." Hana said. Almost everyone agreed. Karin declined of course.

"Aww, come on." Sasume whined.

"Why not?" Yuzu asked her.

"Because, knowing you, your idea of a dare would be to stick your finger up your nose and keep it there for an hour." Karin explained.

"We promise to make the dares good." Aiko said.

"Fine, but if you start doing stupid stuff like that, I'm going to Yuzu's room until your done." Karin gave in.

"Awesome! I'll start. Yumi, truth or dare?" Yuzu asked.

"Hmm, truth." Yumi went with the safe option.

"Okay, if you had to marry someone tomorrow, who would it be? No celebrities." Yuzu questioned.

"Umm, I guess, that Jinta kid, he works at that one candy store." Yumi admitted. "Okay, Nami, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

"Out of everyone playing, who would you most hate to be stranded on an island with and why?" Yumi asked.

"Well, I hope you don't take this personally, but Midoriko. Well, Hana and Yumi are my best friends, so I wouldn't mind dieing with them. Akira might be able to figure out how to get off the island so it would be great to be with her. Senna, Sasume, Yuzu, and Karin all know what it's like to always be with another person, plus, Karin could find me food and stuff, and Yuzu could give me medical attention if I get hurt. Aiko knows how to get my mind off of something. Like that time my dad was in a car accident, I was always worried about him while he was in the hospital, and Aiko was able to make me forget for a while." Nami explained. "Yuzu, truth or dare?" Nami asked.

"Truth."

"Alright, what quality about the person to your right do you dislike the most?" Yuzu looked to her right to see Karin.

"Well, she hurts daddy a lot and that makes me sad cause he's hurt and when he starts bleeding I have to bandage him up." Yuzu said. "Karin, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Karin said. She was no wimp. Yuzu thought for a moment before she started talking again.

"Okay, change into shorts or something and put a pair of flip-flops on. Then go into the closest 24 hour store and tell five different people that you are wearing new socks." Yuzu seemed to think it would please Karin's standards, but Karin had thought it was quite dumb. She decided to do it anyway. She got up and went over to her closet. She found a blue pair of shorts. They weren't short shorts but they weren't very long either. She started unbuttoning her pants and as she did so, Shiro immediately turned away from her. When Karin had her shorts on she grabbed a pair of sandals and put them on her feet. She then started walking out her bedroom door.

It wasn't long until she got to the store and when she did, she saw a young woman. She looked about 20 or something. Karin walked over to her and did her dare. She did it to 4 other people and they all thought she was crazy. When she got back she took the shoes off and figured se could just wear her shorts until later when she changed into her pajamas.

The truth and dares went through a couple other girls, when it got back to Karin. "What'll it be this time Karin?" Midoriko asked.

"Truth." Karin said.

"Alright, so have you ever had a crush on a guy? If so, who?"

"That is the most over-done question ever, but, yes, only for like 5 minutes though. His name is Toshirou Hitsugaya." Karin admitted. The other girls squealed and started asking questions about him. Karin refused to answer any though.

Another round passed by and ounce again it was Karin's turn. "Truth or Dare Karin?" Senna asked.

"Dare." Karin stated.

"I dare you to call this Hitsugaya person." Karin slightly freaked out by that.

"What, No! I can't. He never gave me his number and I have no clue where he lives!" Karin refused.

"Well we could just look up Hitsugaya in the phone book, its not a very common name." Akira said.

"That's a great idea!" Midoriko shouted. Yuzu ran down stairs to find a phone book. As soon as she came back the girls started flipping through the pages until they found a Hitsugaya. Karin again tried to stop them but they dialed the number anyway.

"Hello?"

"Umm, Hi, Is there a Toshirou Hitsugaya there? My sister Karin said she met him and she wants to talk to him." Yuzu said to the man who answered the phone.

Toshirou was slightly confused. He didn't know this voice. Besides, his dad and brother should be dead by now.

"Ahh, I don't think that's possible. My dad told me that my Uncle Toshirou drown when he was a kid."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. She must have gotten the name wrong." Yuzu said and slowly hung up. When the girls looked back at where Karin was sitting, they saw nothing. She was gone, and so was Shiro.

Toshirou couldn't believe it. He hadn't really thought of his brother in a long time. He never even thought that he might have gotten married or that he had a kid. Toshirou has a nephew somewhere out there. Maybe even a niece too. When Karin ran out of the room he followed, he continued following when she ran out of the house. She kept running until she reached the hill where her and Toshirou had met for the second time. When she got there, she jumped over the railing and sat down. She brought her knees up to her chin and then wrapped her arms around her knees. She looked up at the sky and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry Toshirou." She whispered to the night sky.

Since Toshirou was in puppy form, he had just caught up to her to hear her apologize to him. He was just about to get closer to her when he heard a couple of drunk guys approaching. They took a look at Karin and walked over. The forced her to stand and then tried to pull down her shorts. She had struggled which gave him enough time to ran over to them. Toshirou needed to jump and bite this man's arm. The jump was too high though. He tried with all his might and leapt into the air. He dug his teeth into the man's arm so hard he tore through his flesh. The man started bleeding a whole lot. The other two men that were with him and took a look at Shiro. They didn't want to bleed like that so they ran for their lives. Now all that was left was Shiro and Karin. Karin looked down and smiled at her loyal puppy. She kneeled down and held her arms open. Toshirou surprised even himself when he walked closer to her and stood on his hind legs and rested his front too paws on her chest. Karin closed her arms around Shiro and kissed the top of his head while thanking him.

_**Okay, so this chapter is just over 2,000 words**_

_**It is a bit rushed but I wanted to finish this chapter up so I could go party with my brother and sisters**_

_**Please review if u liked it**_

_**Ir if u didn't like it, I don't mind**_

_**Also, a special thanks to everyone who gave me names, I used at least one name per person**_

**extraordinary rocker **SmokeThief **fanfictionusername** shrimpnoodlesoup


	3. Sleepover part 2

My Puppy Shiro

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**Hey guys, im back with chapter 3!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed**_

**fanfictionusername **Rin-hime132 **Hinata'sbf **Sonata Ann **lilspy23 **Vi **shrimnoodlesoup**

When Karin finished hugging Shiro, they walked back to her house. When Karin opened the door to her bedroom to let herself and Shiro in, the girls immediately bombarded her with hugs and questions. "Oh my gosh, where have you been?"

"Are you okay?"

"How could you meet a dead guy?"

"Is that blood on Shiro's teeth?"

This question caused all the girls other than Karin to turn their heads to said puppy. Yuzu unlatched her arms from around Karin's neck so she could pick up Shiro.

"Oh so it is. Karin what happened? Shiro didn't hurt you did he?" Yuzu asked.

"No, a couple of drunken guys tried to rape me, and Shiro saved me. He bit right through the man's flesh." Karin smiled and rubbed her puppy's head. Shiro unconsciously wagged his tail in response. "Well, I'm going to go wash the blood off his teeth, you guys continue doing whatever you were doing." Karin said and walked back out of her room to go to the bathroom. She placed Shiro on the closed toilet and got a toothbrush. "I'm sure goat chin wont mind if you borrow his tooth brush." Karin said to Shiro. She squeezed her toothpaste on the brush and told Shiro to show her his teeth.

Toshirou opened his mouth so he could let Karin get the blood off. He felt rather awkward. He was in a bathroom with Karin and she was about to brush his teeth.

When Karin finished she wiped his teeth clean with a wet wash cloth. She pat the top of his head again and they left the bathroom. When Karin walked in, she was greeted by a pillow in the face. All the girls stopped what they were doing and gasped. They looked to the poor Midoriko who had thrown that pillow. While Karin was gone they were having a pillow fight and Senna ducked out of the way of the pillow Midoriko through at her and it had hit Karin in the face just as she walked in. The pillow slid to the floor at Karin's feet. She looked murderously at Midoriko. The doomed girl began backing away until she ran into Karin's bed. Karin was about to kill the girl when Ichigo came out of nowhere and held her back.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" asked Karin.

"What are you talking about Karin? Ichigo isn't here?" Hana asked. Karin then realized he was wearing his shinigami robes so none of the other girls could see him.

"Karin, we have to talk." Ichigo said.

"Oh, umm, I'll be right back guys." Karin said and she followed Ichigo to his room. Shiro followed behind not wanting to be alone with all those annoying girls.

When the three made it to Ichigo's room, Ichigo sat on his bed and Karin leaned against the wall. Shiro just sat next to Karin. "So what's up?" Karin asked.

"Well, I just got back from a meeting in soul society."

"And?"

"And Yamamoto said that one of the Taichous was missing."

"Why does this concern me?"

"Because the missing Taichou is Toshirou Hitsugaya. fuku-taichou Matsumoto Rangiku said you knew him. Have you heard or seen anything that might help us find him or assume he is a traitor?"

"No I haven't any clue where he could be, but I do know that he is not a traitor." Karin finished. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she stopped and told Ichigo one last thing. "If they find him, let me know." Then she and Shiro left.

When she got back to the room the girls were trying to pick a movie. "Batman!"

"Room 1408!'

"High School Musical!"

"Dan in Real Life!"

"Shrek!"

"The Mummy!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!"

"How to lose a guy in 10 days!"

Karin walked up to them and grabbed the DVDs each girl was arguing to watch. "First off. Batman is the worst super hero dude out there. Second, Room 1408 is a wannabe horror movie. Third, High School Musical is banned from my room. Fourth, Dan in Real Life is boring; it's just about a guy's life. Fifth, Shrek is a love story. Sixth, The Mummy has horrible special effects. Seventh, I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean so much, I can quote the whole seen where will try's to save Elizabeth with his life. Eighth, Charlie and the chocolate factory really bugs me, and the people are very ugly. Ninth, how to lose a guy in 10 days is a chick flick. And finally, we're watching V for Vendetta." Karin decided. The girls didn't want to anger Karin so they agreed to watch the movie.

When the movie was over, half the girls had fallen asleep. The ones who were still awake were Karin, Yuzu, Midoriko, and Senna. Yuzu, Midoriko, and Senna had stuffed Akira's bra in the freezer because she was the first to fall asleep. Karin was just lying down in her bed with Shiro lying next to her. One hand was behind her head while the other was petting the fluffy Puppy. All she was able to think about was Toshirou. She prayed to god that he was OK.

Toshirou was thinking of Karin too. 'She said she liked me for five minutes. What five minutes though? It could have been anytime between when I picked up her ball to when she told her friends. And why did she stop liking me? Did she come to her senses when she found out I was a shinigami? Oh this is going to be a long night.'

A few hours later Karin and Shiro were the only ones awake. After a while longer Karin had fallen asleep and Shiro was resting his tiny head on her soft stomach. Her breathing eventually put him to sleep as well.

_**Yes, its short, but this is just what happened at the rest of the sleepover**_

_**Next chap will probly skip to Monday**_

_**If u ever get any suggestions, I would love to hear them, they give me motivation to write and then I know what you guys wanna read**_

_**Please review if you have time and wish to make me happy!**_

_**Also, a note to all u ichiruki fans, there is this awesome story called death and princess's fight for the strawberry**_

_**It's either gonna have side hitsukarin or hitsuhina**_

_**Everyone who is reading this is probably a hitsukarin fan, so I recommend u read the story, and u review saying u like hitsukarin better**_

_**It would make me extremely happy**_

_**And a happy Shannon means faster updates**_

_**1,133 words**_


	4. Monday

My Puppy Shiro

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**I wasn't gonna update today, but I received an idea from my friend, (who's name I have now memorized) and I just couldn't wait to write about it. It is not in this chapter but writing this chapter brings me one step closer to the idea!**_

_**I'm about to rant about a few things so if u don't care, just skip to the plain text where the chapter starts.**_

_**Also, there's a picture I found that I based Shiro off of, if u want to see the picture, give me ur email address and I will send the link. Just remember to put random spaces in your email.**_

_**Reviewers: **_**Hinata'sbf **SmokeTheif **XxXJTDXxX **Ming24 **Sonata Ann** anonymous **shrimnoodlesoup **BFFSES **Gaara-lover99 **YumiMint **InLoveWithInsanity** Otaku Nayami** Vi**

_**Sorry if I spelt anyone's name wrong**_

**When fanfiction writers say in their summary 'I suck at summaries.' it makes me very mad cause adding that in makes your summary worse. Without that one sentence your summary would actually be pretty good. And when I read that I usually don't read the story. If you say you're bad at summaries, you're probably bad at chapters too.**

**When people call Rukia petite. They do it so much. If you want to call her petite once or twice, that's fine, but after reading that word hundreds of times, I want to go and stab someone.**

**On youtube, before the video starts, most people put some kind of production. An example would be 'Golden Crystal Productions'. Unless you are signed as an actual production, you should not put that up there. And nobody cares who made the video, as long as it's good and it has been made, they are fine with it. Adding the productions part just either gets in the way of the video or waists time with the video.**

**The last thing I hate is my sister. She always acts like a pothead around all her drug addicted friends. Some of her best friends smoke pot and she wants to be like them! And she is always cutting her jeans so they show her butt. No one wants to see that. As soon as she wakes up, she plugs her hair straightener in and puts about three pounds of eye liner on. When she finishes straightening her hair, she uses a can of hair spray to stick it up so it looks exactly like it did when she woke up. When she stays home for the day, every hour, on the hour she re-does her hair and eyes the same way! It really bugs me! I tell her all the time that when she winds up in jail, make sure I'm not her one phone call cause I'm not gonna help her. And she will end up in jail. She has had many run-ins with the law.**

**My rant is done now**

**If u would like to rant about anything, just PM me and we can talk about how much we hate whatever it is and I might just post it in a later chapter. I could have a rant section at the end of every chapter for everyone who is interested. My rants will always be at the beginning though.**

**Chapter 4**

After Karin and Yuzu's birthday party, Sunday passed and it was now Monday morning. Toshirou had taken a liking to sleeping on Karin's belly. It was very soft and cushiony. Better than any pillow he had ever had. A suddenly loud conversation had jolted him awake. "Okay guys, I've got a joke for you. What was the guy who beat his wife charged with?"

"I don't know Willy, what was he charged with?"

"Battery!" Then two guys and a girl started laughing. Toshirou heard Karin groan and slap her hand over some button on what must have been her alarm clock. Karin opened her eyes and pet Shiro on the head so he would move off of her. When he did, Karin got up and grabbed her school uniform. She left the room and forgot Shiro was in there so she shut the door. She then went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Toshirou did not want to stay in the room. He was hungry and he enjoyed the dog food Karin would give him every morning. It wasn't real dog food though. Shiro refused to eat the watermelon shaped dog food Karin had bought him so she had decided to just give him real watermelon pieces. He had no way to get out though, so he just lied on the bed and took in Karin's sent. She always seemed to smell like the woods. He liked that about her. He didn't want a girl who smelt fruity, like Yuzu who smelt of strawberries, or Hinamori who reminded him of oranges and Bananas. He hated the smell of both.

When Karin was finished with her shower, she dressed in Karakura high school's uniform. She grabbed a pony tail and shoved whatever she could into it. Her hair was quite short so not very much did. It was very messy and random strands of hair spilt out in front of her face. She wore black socks that went slightly passed her knees and a choker necklace. It was black with a small dragon charm hanging from it. The dragon was white and very much like Toshirou's zanpakto's spirit. When she was finished in the bathroom she ran down the stairs to have some of Yuzu's breakfast.

When Karin arrived she yawned and bid Yuzu a good morning. "You too Karin. Hey, where's Shiro?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh crap." Karin said before she ran back up the stairs to find her puppy. When she got to her room she threw open the doors and Shiro immediately ran down his little doggy stairs. He looked up at Karin and she could see the happiness in his eyes. "Sorry, I tend to forget things on Mondays." Karin said and bent down to pet his head. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." Then she stood up and waited until the fluff ball was out before she closed the door.

When they got downstairs, Karin put slices of watermelon on a plate for Shiro. He wasn't too fond of eating in a dog bowl and she realized that. When Shiro started biting his watermelon, Karin went over to the table and sat down. She grabbed two waffles and the syrup bottle. It only took her about five minutes until she finished eating and set off to Karakura High. Yuzu would always wait until Ichigo came down before she left, and since he was out of school, Yuzu would have to wait a while.

When Karin got to the door she noticed Shiro was following her. She turned around and kneeled in front of him. "Sorry Shiro, I'm going to school today, you can't come with me." Karin said and after about a minute of staring into his gorgeous eyes, **(remember, Toshirou still has his human or should I say Shinigami eyes)** She gave up. "Okay fine, you can walk with me to school, but you have to come straight home." Karin said and stood up to continue her walk off to school. Or hell depending on how you look at it

As Karin arrived at the front gates, she pat Shiro on the head and told him she'll be back at 3:00. Karin turned back toward the huge building and began walking forward to the front door.

Karin had been sitting in class for nearly 3 hours now and was bored to death. I guess it's just not possible for someone to live in hell.

When school finally let out Karin heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey Karin, are you up for a soccer game? We could head straight to the field today because I brought my ball." Donny asked.

"Oh! That would be awesome! Much better than my math homework. But I'd have to meet you there, I told my dog I'd be home at 3:00. I'll bring him with me, I'm sure he wont mind running around with us." Karin explained. Donny nodded his head and waved her off. He had already heard about her new puppy Shiro from Pinta. When Karin got out of school, she ran as fast as she could back to her house. She hadn't played soccer with all her friends in a while.

Once she got home, she raced through the front door and all around the house looking for a small fluff ball of white. She couldn't find him anywhere. "Okay, He's not in the kitchen, the living room, any of the bedrooms, or the bathroom. So all that's left is the clinic or the roof. I don't see how he could have gotten onto the roof, but the clinic has a lot of rooms, so the roof it is." Karin spoke aloud to herself.

She pulled down the stairs to the attic, and once up there, pushed open the old dusty wooden door the led to a little alcove outside. She climbed up the small later attached to the wall and was on the roof. She couldn't believe it. There, on the ledge of the building, was either Shiro, or some other white dog that could fly.

"Shiro, how did you get up her?" Karin asked as she walked toward her puppy.

Toshirou turned his head and saw Karin walking up to him. Was it 3:00 already? He stood up from his sitting position and that was when he remembered he wasn't human.

"Well, I'm going to play soccer with my friends. You can run around the park if you come." Shiro walked closer to her and she could swear she saw him nod his head.

_**Yea, okay, I know, after all that time, this is all I give you**_

_**Well, it was this or nothing**_

_**Chapter 4 is now done, if u reviewed for the chapter 4 preview, you won't be able to review for the now finished chapter 4**_

_**And I won't be mad at you, cause you can't help it**_

_**Chapter 5 will come a lot sooner than the rest of this chapter did so u can put ur end of chap 4 & chap 5 in that review**_

_**Oh, and sorry! I've been trying to fit in time to write this, but It is quite hard**_

_**And plus, I've lost my motivation**_

_**Thanx for sticking with me!**_


	5. Mud Bath

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**Here's to everyone who reviewed either the chapter 4 preview, or the finished chapter 4**_

**Shrimpnoodlesoup** Nayami-Chan **XxXJTDXxX** SmokeThief **Sonata Ann** RianoKitsune **Mystic-fan55** Gaara-lover99 **AbaraiSuzuka** Crystal **.YOU.** Ming24 **BookWyrrm** Nightraze **Moon Of Jupiter** hitsugaya and karin lover **kida Ookami** LonelyAsura **LightDark-YinYang** **Katie Bo Batie** smms5g733 **hitsufan** yumi **maxxie**

_**Sorry if I spelt anybody's username wrong**_

_**But **_AbaraiSuzuka _**actually gets a special mention because she or he is my occasional beta**_

_**Whenever I feel sort of bad about a chapter, I'll send it to him or her, and then she or he will beta it**_

_**Thank you, AbaraiSuzuka!**_

**Chapter 5**

Karin walked at a slow leisurely pace as to not tire herself out before she kicks some butt in soccer. She looked down at her right to make sure Shiro was still with her. He was a very good puppy so she didn't bother putting him on a leash. When Shiro looked up at her, she couldn't help but grin. He was just so cute! Now, Karin never was one to fall for cute little puppies, but she couldn't help but love the little fluff ball. All of a sudden she heard a loud honk and jerked her head up to where she heard the sound come from. There was a large Coca-cola zero truck coming right at her. Karin couldn't move. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She had stood before countless hollows and gotten away, but it seemed like her feet were glued to the ground. Karin couldn't even let out a scream. So naturally, she closed her eyes waiting to die.

The next thing she new, a white haired boy was standing in-front of her. She recognized this boy. His name is Toshirou Hitsugaya. His back was facing her and his hair was blowing back in the wind. Along with the wind was the smell of burning rubber. Toshirou turned his head slightly so he could look back at Karin. Then, the mini snowstorm swirled around him, and he changed into a majestic ice dragon. Karin backed up a bit in both surprise and fear. Then she saw the look in his eyes. He looked distressed and afraid. Karin just about screamed once it began to talk to her. "Save him Karin. Save Toshirou Hitsugaya. He doesn't have much longer. Maybe three months at most."

"T-toshirou?! What's wrong with Toshirou?!"

"Karin, he needs help, save him."

"And what do you mean 'maybe three months'? You can't mean he's going to die, do you?!"

"Yes Karin, without help, he will die."

"N-no! NO! Toshirou!!!!!!" Karin screamed and closed her eyes as tight as she could. When she opened them though, the dragon was gone; instead it was dark haired boy.

"Miss, are you alright? You nearly got hit by the truck; thank goodness your dog saved you." Karin sat up and looked around. She soon found Shiro who had been sitting by her head.

"Oh Shiro, you saved me again. Thank you so much." Karin said as she took her puppy into her arms and snuggled her head against him.

"Excuse me miss, I'm sort of a doctor. Can you stand up?" the boy asked.

"How can you be a doctor, you look my age." Karin inquired but stood up none-the-less.

"Oh well I've been training for years. If you can stand up, you should be fine, but I recommend you have a visit to the hospital. And, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know Toshirou Hitsugaya?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I heard you scream out his name while you were unconscious, and I'm here looking for him."

"Oh, that right, he's gone missing hasn't he." Karin looked at the ground sadly as she thought about her past encounters with him. "I haven't seen him, sorry I couldn't be of any help."

"It's alright Miss."

"The name's Karin Kurosaki."

"You can call me Hanataro. Miss Kurosaki, are you by any chance related to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Karin looked up the meet the boy's eyes.

"Yes, he's my older brother."

"Oh, well I suppose that's why you knew about Hitsugaya-Taichou's disappearance. Well I better continue my search. If you see or hear anything about him that might help, please notify your brother or somebody else that's out here looking for him."

"Yea, I'll be sure to do that." Then the boy known as Hanataro walked away, and Karin walked the other way with Shiro following closely behind.

_-Hitsugaya's mind-_

'I wonder why she screamed out my name. Does she know I'm Shiro? But if she did know, wouldn't she have told that 4th division kid? Damn, life would be so much easier if I wasn't stuck like this.'

_-Karin-_

'Okay so I know two things right now. 1) He's missing, and 2) he in danger of dieing. Well somebody's bound to find him within three months, right? Well maybe not. Maybe there's something I'm supposed to do. Maybe that's why I had that strange dream. That dragon… there was something about it that was just… familiar.' Karin looked down to Shiro for a quick second, and then back up to the road. "Well Shiro, I don't know about you but I'm not really up for a soccer game today. Besides, it looks like it's going to rain soon." Karin said as she took out her cell-phone and pressed the number 5 speed-dial. She put her phone to her ear and began walking home. After telling her friends that she wasn't up for a game of soccer, she hung up.

Seconds later, the rain started coming down. It started off as a slight drizzle, but soon grew into a heavy storm. Karin and Shiro ran home through the rain, all the while Karin was laughing.

When Karin rounded the corner and saw her house, she slipped in a puddle of mud, taking Shiro down with her. Seeing the muddy puppy trying to shake the mud off only made her laugh harder. She then stood up and picked up the dog. This time walking slowly, she entered her house.

Yuzu ran right up to her and was about to give her a hug, but stopped when she saw the mud dripping from her sister and Shiro. "Karin! You've been gone so long! I've been so worried! Now get your but up stairs and take a bath! And take Shiro with you!" Yuzu screamed. Karin only let out one final chuckle as she made her was up the stairs and into the bathroom with her dog. She kneeled down by the tub and turned on the water, first checking the temperature before standing back up. Shiro looked at Karin curiously until she took off her shirt, then his eyes widened and he turned around looking for a way to get out without having to see Karin naked.

_**Well I think that's a nice place to stop it**_

_**Now you all have to wait anxiously for the next chapter to see what happens**_

_**I was gonna stop it at where it says all the while Karin as laughing, but I decided I'd make it at least 1,000 words**_

_**And that's not counting the AN above, so don't think you're being cheated**_

_**I'm currently at my grandma's house, so Kelcey if you read this, that's why I did this before I gave you your story**_


	6. Ichigo's Discovery

**My Puppy Shiro**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys make me really happy**

**If I put the names of all you guys up right now, but chances are once I'm done with that I won't be in the mood to write the story, so maybe I'll have them at the end**

**This chapter is dedicated to a certain reviewer, the reason I'm updating, so everyone, say thanks to **_**winter051094**_

Karin crumpled her shirt up and tossed it in the hamper near the toilet. She then heard barking and clawing. The girl turned around and saw her puppy scraping his nails against the door in attempt to claw through it and get out. Karin smiled. "You're afraid of water aren't you?" She asked, not expecting an answer. Shiro stopped his restless clawing and turned his head to face the teenaged girl. Once he saw her bending over with her hands on her knees and her bra the only thing that kept him from seeing her breasts, he turned his head back around. 'What should I do? I'm most definitely not afraid of water, but I can't just get in that bath with her. I might as well plead ablutophobia.' Toshirou thought to himself. Still facing the door, Shiro's head began to nod up and down. Karin was slightly surprised that he nodded to her question, but shrugged it off as coincidence.

Letting out a sigh, Karin turned back to looking straight forward and into the mirror. "Well I don't really care if you're dirty or not, but Yuzu would kill me if I let you leave without a bath. Karin unbuttoned her jeans and then continued to unzip them and slid them down her thin legs. After checking her pockets for anything she might have put in them, she threw the denim over and they landed perfectly in the hamper, just like her shirt. Karin bent her arms behind her back and was about the unhook her bra, when she heard the doorknob twist. Shiro backed away from the door just in time before it swung open and smashed against the wall. "The hell Ichigo?! Don't you knock?!" Karin screamed at the intruder and grabbed a towel to wrap around her almost bare body.

"Oh shut up, I'm your brother, it doesn't make a difference what I see you wear. I came for the dog, Yuzu said he was with you." Ichigo said as he squatted down and scooped the mentioned dog up into his arms before standing back up. Ichigo turned around and was about to leave when Karin interrupted him.

"Can't you see he's covered in mud, he needs a bath." Karin stated. Ichigo took a look down to the dog he held against hiss chest before speaking again.

"I'll wash him later." Then the fiery teen took her leave, shutting the door behind him.

Ichigo walked down the hall and entered his room. After closing the door and locking it to keep from any interruptions, he dropped the white fur ball down on his bed. "Alright Toshirou, I know it's you." The dog boy was very shocked. Too shocked to be happy for either being saved from the bathroom, or for having someone be able to help him with his puppy problem.

"Yea, I know. Your're probably curious how, so I'm gonna tell you. I was talking to Urahara and Yoruichi about your disappearance. Then Yoruichi said she was going out for something, I'm still not sure what so don't ask me. Well anyways, so she turned into her cat form, and Urahara made a comment about not being able to feel her spiritual pressure, so we started thinking maybe you were turned into something. Our original guess was that you were kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo, but Zaraki and some of the 11 squad recruits just recently got back saying there was almost no chance you were there. Well there still was a possibility I guess, considering they only relied on the spiritual pressure they could feel outside Las Noches. Well when they didn't feel anything, they came back and reported to old man Yamuto, who told the news to the whole of Soul society, including all the shinigami or ex-shinigami in the living world. So that's how me and Urahara knew you weren't there, or well assumed anyway."

If Toshirou had been able to access his sword, he so would have threatened to kill Ichigo if he didn't stop rambling.

"So then we just sat there and thought, if you were to be an animal, what kind of animal. I thought you'd be a lizard or something, on account of your zanpakuto's spirit being a dragon. Urahara asked me if I had seen any strange lizards lately, and considering I haven't seen any lizards at all, I said no. Then that made me think, you went missing on Karin and Yuzu's birthday. Also on that day, Karin got a puppy whose fur is snow white and fluffy, like your hair, and his name is even Shiro. So then I said to Urahara 'Talk about coincidence right?' then he slapped me over the head and told me to stop being stupid and go get you and bring you to him. Oh right, I forgot I was supposed to bring you there, come on then." Ichigo finished as he picked Shiro up in his arms again and went back out through his door. He paused when he saw Karin was standing right by where his door had been. Her hair was wet and she had only been wearing a towel, meaning she had taken her bath and didn't bother with drying her hair or putting clothes on. "Uh, Karin, did you hear anything?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I just finished with my bath and was wondering what you were doing with Shiro. I just got here and was about to knock, I'm not Yuzu or dad, I don't enjoy easdropping on you. Unlike them, I don't _want_ to know the details about your life. Well I do want to know things about Shinigami but I figure if you want me to know you'll tell me. Karin stated. That seemed very out of character for her, considering she doesn't usually speak in paragraphs, just a sentence here or there.

"Uh, well, I'm gonna take him on a walk, soo… See ya!" Ichigo shouted as he ran down the hallway.

"But it's! storming out." She said the last part quieter than the first because she heard the front door slam. Seconds later she heard it open again, then quietly shut. She figured Ichigo has reached back in to grab an umbrella.

**That's all I feel like writing, reviewers:**

RianoKitsune realityfling18 Moon Of Jupiter Sheiri mary-loki Violet yonne1104 Zensilia winter051094 girlX901 ApplesCanBeSeduced The-Panda-Queen

**Thank you! And please review again!**


	7. First Kiss

**My Puppy Shiro**

**Everyone, say thanks to **_**winter051094**_** for making me update… again**

**She's been hounding me for like the past month or so, and she's even become one of my friends now. Well I consider her my friend, I don't know if I'm one of her's.**

**Thanks for reviews**

Karin sighed and went to her room to get dressed. She knew something funny was going on with Ichigo and that he would never tell her no matter how much she pestered him. After she had her pajamas on, she went and knelt beside her bed. She bent her head and folder her hands by her forehead. "Please God, well non-death God, I'm begging you to watch over Ichigo. Don't let him get hurt. And more importantly, make sure the dog gets home fine." Karin prayed. She then stood up and looked out the window to her left. She couldn't see much, considering it was dark and the tears of the sky were pelting at the window. "Aw screw it." She mumbled to herself before running over to her dresser and changing into shorts and a T-shirt.

After she was changed, Karin walked out into the hallway, and looked down the stairs. She saw Yuzu in the kitchen, and realized she would never let her leave. So Karin went back to her room, and pushed the window open. She grabbed a flash-light off the side table, and took one last look at her closed door. "Don't worry Yuzu, I'll be back before the sun comes up." Karin said to herself. She stuck one leg through the window, then the other. The black haired girl then started to slide down slowly, looking for a foot hold. By this point, Karin was bent over the window, her stomach resting on the still, and the above half still in the room.

She continued sliding down, now hanging on only by her fingers. She kicked her feet around, still finding nothing beneath her. She sighed, and braced herself for the fall. Karin let her fingers slip and was quite happy when she landed on something that must have been three inches from where her feet had been. She turned around and hopped down from the toy-box she was standing on. It wasn't used for toys anymore, but for lawn tools. She made a quick victory sign, and then proceeded to run around to the front yard.

Karin had every intention of following her brother… but he was no longer in sight. She stood there and took a minute to think. "Oh!" she said, her mouth forming an 'o' shape, as she slammed her fist into her open hand. She then closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could. Once she found what she was looking for, she opened her eyes again and began running down the side-walk. She was following her prey with the help of his spirit energy. Her plan was to follow him, find out what he's up to, then go home. If whatever he was doing was dangerous however, she'd first grab the dog, and _then_ go home. The plan wasn't quite daedal like most of her schemes are, but it would have to do.

Karin was running at full speed, if you took a quick glance, you'd think her legs were rotating like wheels, but at closer inspection, the way she ran was actually kind of sexy. Her hair-less legs stretched far, making them look longer; her thin light green shorts flew up slightly above their original resting place: mid-thigh; The extremely light purple T-shirt she borrowed from Yuzu was slightly tight around the breast area, and the rest flapped around, often showing her flat stomach; finally, her hair which flew behind her, sparkled magnificently in the moon light. She was quite a sight.

Karin soon slowed down her running a bit, but she was still going pretty fast, this way though she wouldn't get tired out that fast.

After a few minutes, she rounded a corner and saw Ichigo jogging several feet in front of her. She let out a startled gasp and quickly stepped back around the corner and pressed herself against the fence, afraid Ichigo had heard her and turner around in time to spot his younger sister. Considering she could no longer hear the sound of his feet pounding on the ground, she was quite sure he stopped. She heard the pounding again. This time though it wasn't as loud, nearly inaudible, and slower. Her heart was beating a million times a second. The side of her head was pressed against the wooden fence, so if even a hair rounded the corner she could see it.

When the sound of Ichigo's feet became louder, meaning he was getting closer, Karin held her breath. She was sure he would find her. Just then, a question popped into her head 'So what if he finds you. What's he gonna do, tell dad on you?' Karin's mind asked herself. She didn't know why. Why was she so afraid he'd find her? What would he do? All he had to do was press that badge to his chest and he had a giant sword! Would he use it on her? Would he kill her? No way, she's his little sister. Even if she weren't, killing her was a bit rough. All she did was sneak out, find his spirit energy, follow him, and… hide from him. That's nothing. No reason to kill someone. Nope. She couldn't think of a single reason he would hurt her. Knowing him all he would do is shout in surprise, and do a funny little dance while nervously asking what she was doing and telling her it was late and she should be at home sleeping. Yea, she could picture it now. Nothing to worry about. Things would be much easier if he didn't find her though. That was what she told herself was the reason she was still pressing herself against the fence.

Suddenly, she realized his feet had once again stopped moving. Karin squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the screaming, monkey dance, and nervous questioning. To her relief though, after she heard a strange noise from Shiro, The feet of her brother began beating the ground again and after a minute or two, could no longer be heard. Karin let out her breath in a loud sigh and fell to ground on knees. She only allowed herself a short amount of time to rest before standing up and continuing her pursuit.

She soon came upon old man Urahara's shop. She snuck around the side to find a window or something. Not finding one, she continued to the back. There was a small window there, but it was pretty high up, near the roof actually. There was only the single floor to the shop though, so it's not like it was six stories high.

Karin looked around for something she could climb on. "Ahh…" The land was bare. Butt naked. 'Well except that big rock…' she thought to herself. "Crap." She muttered to herself, realizing what she would have to do.

-Inside shop-

Ichigo and Urahara sat starring at the small white dog, who starred right back. It seemed as though they were having a three way starring contest. At the same time, Urahara and Ichigo's eyes involuntarily closed. "Damn-it." Ichigo muttered, while Urahara just grinned, before pushing a 1000 yen note toward the dog, and was soon followed by Ichigo doing the same. Apparently they _were_ having a starring contest.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business! Shiro, was it? Or would you prefer being called Hitsugaya-Taicho? I'm sure you would and knowing if I made direct mockery of you while you were down, you'd come back and kill me late, so I will call you by you're title. Can't say the same for Ichigo though." Urahara said as his eye lids lowered and his eyes became nothing more than a black dot. He turned his head to look at the substitute shinigami. "Anyways, why not start with how you became this uhh, house dog…" Urahara trailed off, realizing how stupid the question started. Not only did it make him sound like someone fresh outta the looney-bin, but the dog shinigami thing had no way of replying. It was silent as the three males glanced around at each other.

-Outside shop-

Karin let out a sigh as she dropped the bolder as silently as she could, below the window. She took a second and sat down on the rock. She really didn't want to move anymore. She was tired, wet, cold, and her whole body ached. Suddenly, she jumped up and raised her fists, while looking up to the sky. 'Come on Karin! Pull yourself together! You came all this way to find out what's up, you can't wimp out now!' After Karin finished her pep talk, she hopped up on the bolder and was very displeased when she was about a centimeter from reaching the window. Luckily for her though, the rain had finally stopped, and the window was cracked open, so if she tried her hardest, she would be able to hear the conversation.

-Inside shop-

Urahara smirked as he felt that Karin was finally in hearing range. He had known she was following Ichigo when he felt her presence. Because of this, he cracked his window open, despite the rain. "So, Hitsugaya-Taicho, does Karin know who you are? Oh, stupid question, of course she does, that's why she named you Shiro after all, correct?" Urahara was smiling so wide he couldn't even open his eyes.

-Outside shop-

Karin was very confused. 'I thought Toshirou was missing… So what's he doing in there? Did he say I named him Shiro? I did not name Toshirou Shiro, I named Shiro Shiro.' Karin had to see what was going on. A simple glimpse would do. She stood on her tiptoes, but it just wasn't enough. She threw common sense out the window and took a leap. She was in the air for about two seconds, but when she saw Urahara and Ichigo starring at Shiro, it seemed she was airborne for a couple of minutes. Karin was no idiot. She could put two and two together. Shiro… he couldn't be… but he is… he's "Toshirou" Karin said aloud, finishing the sentence. Suddenly she had a strange feeling. She felt… cold. Yet at the same time, warm and at home. Suddenly she lost all seven senses. When she hit her body completely missed the rock and slammed on the ground, she couldn't feel a thing. Everything seemed to be in slow motion

-Inside shop-

"What was that?!" Ichigo shouted as he heard the collision of two substances somewhere nearby. Even Urahara had been shocked by this. The two men were up on their feet, while Shiro just looked around the same way Ichigo was. Urahara however knew what had made the noise, he was just frightened that the girl was hurt.

"Uh, it sounded like it came from outside, lets go check it out guys." Urahara said nervously. The spiritually aware group made a mad dash for the door. Once they were outside, Ichigo went one way around the house, while Urahara and Shiro went the other way. They got to the back at around the same time, Ichigo being just a bit faster. When they saw Karin on the sandy ground, they were speechless. Ichigo and Shiro regained mobilization at about the same time. They ran over to the seemingly lifeless body of Karin. Ichigo held the top half of his younger sister in his arms as he knelt on the ground. Shiro was by the girl's side, nuzzling against her hand, trying to get a reaction.

-Inside Karin's mind-

"Karin. Karin." Karin's name was being repeated by a slightly familiar voice. Out of no where, the Chrystal like dragon from earlier appeared. "Three months Karin. Just a little over three months. You need to save him. Only you can play the part of his true savior. He needs you Karin. Toshirou needs you." Karin gasped when she looked around and noticed she and the dragon were in a winter wonderland.

"What's going on?! It's almost summer! It can't be snowing!" She shouted, avoiding the problem.

"Listen to me Karin, you have to listen. Save him!" were the final words of the dragon before the voice of another brought her back to reality.

-Outside Karin's mind-

Ichigo was continually calling his sister's name, but she just wasn't responding to anything. She wasn't breathing, she had no pulse, and her body was getting colder by the second. Tears were brought to his eyes. "Karin. Young, beautiful Karin." Ichigo muttered before resuming the restless chanting of her name. Most people would have said sweet, innocent instead of young, beautiful, but this was Karin we were talking about.

Toshirou was at this point desperately licking the hand he had been rubbing against. Licking someone's hand was far beneath him, but once again, this was Karin we were talking about. Karin. His Karin. Yes, His. He promised himself he would protect her, whenever Ichigo couldn't. He noticed the tears in Ichigo's eyes. If Toshirou was in human form, he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be crying.

Urahara knew everything was going to be alright. Now closer to the girl, he could feel Hyorinmaru. He didn't think Toshirou could because of his current state, and when it came to spiritual pressure, Ichigo sucked worse than a leach. He would've told the two boys, but he wanted to see them sweat it out a bit.

Ichigo continued to call his baby sister's name. When he felt her stir slightly though, he began calling louder. Her eyes soon fluttered open. They seemed a bit glazed at first, but in a matter of seconds she was up on her feet and as lively as ever. It was as if nothing had happened to her. She looked around at everyone and everything that she had discovered while standing outside the window suddenly came back to her. She looked down to Shiro, and the hurt in her eyes was visible to everyone. "You're T-toshirou…? What the hell are you pretending to be a dog for you idiot! You're a kid! An elementary kid! You are not a dog!" Karin shouted, surprising everyone with her reaction. Shiro bared his teeth, not appreciating being called an elementary student again. "You're all insane! I'll be leaving now!" Karin shouted as she walked away. Shiro ran after her, not liking the idea of Karin walking alone at night.

Ichigo wiped his eyes. Karin was fine, so he'd be fine. Best to pretend it never happened. He began walking back to Urahara's front door. "I just love ruining other people's days." The shop keeper said dreamily. "Hey where'd everybody go?!"

-Karin & Shiro-

Karin and Shiro were walking together in a comfortable silence. Karin would every now and then look at Shiro out of the corner of her eye, and on the few times she saw him looking at her, she'd immediately look away. Karin was nervous for one reason. The slumber party. She had admitted to liking him, and he was right there! He knew she liked him. He thinks it was a short lived crush, but he still knows. 'Oh this is going to be incredibly awkward, but I'm going to go crazy if I don't do anything!' Karin thought. "Hey, umm, Shiro? Could we stop for a second, I have something I want to talk about. Even if you can't respond, I still need to tell you something." Karin asked. Shiro stopped walking, which was a sign that he would listen to what she had to say. Karin gave him a nervous smile before walking over and sitting down against a nearby building. She sat with her legs open and bent slightly. Shiro sat next to her.

"Listen, Toshirou. Remember at my birthday party, we were playing truth or dare, and I said… I said I-I liked you for like five minutes...? Well uh, the truth is… My crush, it started the second I saw you. This may sound sappy, but it was like love at first sight. When I saw you, I just… I can't explain it. I've never felt that way around anyone else, just you. And-and then after helping me with my game, you left. I never saw you again. I was hurt. I loved you, and you never even said good-bye. I was hurt. I was hurt badly. I didn't like the feeling of being hurt, so I turned it to anger. I told myself I only had a child's crush on you from when I saw you, to when I figured you were just my imagination, which was five minutes after you passed me my ball and disappeared into thin air. That was why I told the other girls I only liked you for five minutes. The truth though, is that I didn't stop loving you." Karin closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists. "I still do." She whispered, finishing her confession.

Toshirou was stunned. 'There's no way, there's just no way that she-' Toshirou's thoughts were cut when Karun suddenly lifted him up off the ground and held him in front of her face.

"Please forgive me for this" Karin said, he eyes glistening in the moon light. She brought Shiro closer to her, and slowly closed her eyes. She continued to bring him closer until she felt the wet dog lips on her own. It was a weird feeling, but even weirder when she saw a bright light though her eye lids, and the lips of the one she was kissing were no longer quite so wet. Karin hesitated, but pulled away and opened her eyes. What she saw startled her. It was Toshirou. Actually him! It was his body! His shinigami body!

"Karin I- I love you too." Toshirou confessed and brought his head back to hers, capturing her in a love filled kiss. After a minute or so, he pulled away and Karin watched as his body was illuminated with light and he dropped to the ground, once again in the puppy body. Now Karin knew she had to get him back to normal. But… how?

**Whew! That was tuff work**

**Over 3,000 words, I'm proud of this chapter!**

**The overall idea was given by **_**winter051094**_

**I just wrote it out into a story, putting details places yada yada **

**Oh, and I'd like to make a couple notes**

**First, for anyone who doesn't know, 1000 yen is roughly 10 American dollars **

**Second, I after I post this I'll be working on drawing a picture of the kissing scene! If all goes according to plan I'll have it posted on the internet so you can see**

**If I do get to post it, I'll mention how to get to it in the next chapter**

_**Lastly, whoever gives me the most heart warming review will get mentioned in the next chapter**_

_**Like actually in the chapter, I'll give you a tiny role in the story!**_

_**Yay! So for everyone who wants to participate, at the end of your review, leave the following**_

_**1-your name/what you'd want to be called**_

_**2-your age/age you'd want to be**_

_**3-your gender/gender you'd want to be**_

**All three are optional, but if you want me to make them all up for you, tell me in your review so that I'll know you want to participate in the contest**

**If you don't feel comfortable giving me any or all of these, just make them up or say so, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable **

**Love you all, oh and sorry I don't have time to write everyone's names, this took hours and my sister really wants the laptop now so I gotta hurry and post this**

**Please review!**


	8. Aftermath

**My Puppy Shiro**

**This update is for my friend's birthday (August 16)**

**So here's to **JoaNymAr12

**Happy birthday!**

**Reviewers: **

Yemi Hikari _Winter051094_ Katana _The-Panda-Queen _The Great Pineapple MEKI _Moon Of Jupiter_ Sonata Ann _Bre_ Mistress Meer _CakeLover101 _Violet _Kida Ookami _Happy-Tastic _BBleached _narutobaby808

**Sorry if I missed anybody or spelled your name wrong!**

**And sorry, but this chapter is simply a filler**

The link for the picture of the kiss form chapter 7 is on my profile, right near the top

Or you could take the spaces out of this

http: //happy-knee-rpc. deviantart. com/art/Lover-s-Kiss- 127502888

**Chapter 8**

When Karin got Shiro home, she realized that the rain had washed away the mud he was previously covered in, but he would still need a bath so he wouldn't catch a cold. "Can dogs get colds?" Karin asked herself, as she carried Shiro to the bathroom. "Well you're not even really a dog, so can shinigami captains turned into dogs catch a cold?" She said, correcting her earlier question. "Better safe than sorry I guess." She said, gently placing Shiro in the tub.

Once the tub was half full, and Shiro mostly submerged, Karin poured some shampoo in her hand. She bent over the edge of the tub, and started rubbing it on Shiro's back.

Toshirou wasn't too happy. After admitting his feelings to a beautiful girl, who felt the same way towards him, he was stuck as a dog, and she was giving him a bath.

Toshirou never liked being touched. He still doesn't. The only exception to this rule was Karin. He didn't mind her touching him, but being rubbed by her was awkward, to say the least. Sure he loved her, but seriously, personal space is needed. He wasn't into clingy girls.

Karin looked at Shiro's face, and knew almost exactly what he was thinking. She found it funny and began laughing. "Don't worry. If it weren't for your health, I most certainly wouldn't be doing this." She said and tapped her finger against his nose.

Besides his face, Shiro was completely covered in bubbles, which made Karin laugh even more. She pulled the plug, in the bottom of the tub, so the water could drain out, and then grabbed the showerhead. "Okay Shiro, be a good little doggy and hold still." Karin said, and began to spray the bubbles off.

When she was absolutely sure he was clean, she picked him up and set him on the closed toilet seat. The girl plugged in the hair dryer, and turned it on. She ruffled the wet, white hair on her boyfriend, and blew the hot air over him.

In roughly ten minutes, he was all dry. He was an even bigger fluff ball than usually though! This of course made Karin chuckle some more, before picking him up and bringing him to bed.

"Time to sleep Toshirou." Karin said, and switched off the lamp beside her bed.

After about four hours of sleep, Karin and Toshirou were forced awake by the girl's alarm clock. Karin groaned, due to her lack of sleep. She usually got at least five hours, but last night was a bit different.

After getting ready for school, Karin grabbed her bag and walked out the front door, with Yuzu trailing behind her. Suddenly, Karin stopped, and turned around slightly. She looked up to her window, and smiled when she saw Shiro watching her leave. She waved to him, and continued on her walk.

"Hey Karin, since you couldn't play yesterday, are you up for a game today?" One of the teenager's friends asked.

Karin glanced up at him, and then looked back down to her bag, where she was putting her unfinished school books. "Sorry no, I have to go somewhere right after I go home and change. Maybe some other time though. And you'll have to ask me in advance. I think I'm free this weekend though!" she called as she exited the class room, and began her walk home. Yuzu was staying after, for student council.

Student council was a group of people who met after school every Tuesday and Thursday. They did things like organize school dances, write the weekly newspaper, and most importantly, make the yearbooks.

Considering it was almost the end of the year, they were mostly focused on the last goal. And if they did bad, the whole school would hate them.

Karin was offered a spot, but declined. She thought it was too time absorbing.

So the black haired Kurosaki continued home. Upon arriving, she was greeted with a happy white puppy.

Once changed, Karin and Shiro went on a walk. She made sure not to get into any trouble this time though. Their destination was obvious. Urahara's. The maniac had told Ichigo to have Karin bring Shiro, after school, so he could try to figure out how to solve the problem.

When she finally reached the run-down looking shop, she entered without warning, and wandered into the back, looking for the childish blonde man. She found him, laying on his back on the ground, passed out. Karin sighed and realized pranking him would just be too easy. So she simply grabbed a nearby stick **(don't ask why there was a stick in there)** and pocked his hairy chin. He tried to swat the annoyance away, but soon bolted up when he realized he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, uh, Karin. Hitsugaya-Taichou. Right, umm, hi. Would you like a umm, beer?" he asked sleepily, holding up one of the many cans surrounding him.

"No. I just want you to fix him." She said sharply, as she held her boyfriend in front of the man's face.

"Right, right, right. Relax, I'll figure it out… eventually." He said, flopping back down on his back, and curling up into a ball. Karin made an agitated noise, before standing up, and giving Urahara a kick to the back. He grumbled, but refused to move.

"Fine, lazy ass." Karin spit out. Needless to say, Urahara woke up with a magic marker mustache, glasses, and the word dufus scribbled, across his forehead.

_**I know, short, boring, pointless. Like I said, it's a filler**_

_**And yes, none of the entries in the contest were added, the reason for that is because I need to skip into summer to do that, and I also needed a chapter after the kiss**_

_**I don't want to just jump away after that**_

_**So, there**_

_**And sorry **_JoaNymAr12 _**because I know I wasn't able to make you laugh, and because your special chapter sucks so bad**_

_**Again, really sorry**_

_**And please review!**_


	9. Summer

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**Funny, in my story Shikatema High, the characters just went back to school, and in this story, they just got out of school!**_

_**I hope this one will be more fun to write**_

_**And my goal in this chapter, is to make everyone squeal from excitement, think I can do it?**_

_**Let's just wait and see ^^**_

**Chapter 9**

"Toshirou! It's here, it's finally here! Summer vacation!" Karin yelled, as she ran into her room, waking Shiro up in the process. Today had been the last day of school, and the first thing Karin did was run to her closet, and find her most comfortable pair of pajamas. Once she was changed, she threw her uniform out the window, and into a dumpster. She'd be getting a new one next year, so she had no reason to keep that one. Besides, she'd been waiting to do that since the third week of school.

The second thing she did, was throw numerous pillows and blankets around her floor, pop in an old home movie, and pull Shiro onto her lap.

She did this every other year. She'd start off with one from when Ichigo was about 2 years old, and then jump to the ones where she and Yuzu were actually alive. It was so funny to hear and see how stupid they had been.

"Mommy! Mommy! Check out this rocket ship Santa brought me!" A young Ichigo shouted, trying to get his mother's attention. The camera zoomed in on the toy he was so excited about, as he made it fly though the air. "Whoosh!" he said, trying to make the noise of a rocket ship. He turned in a circle, and ended up bonking his little sister on the head, causing her to fall on her butt and start crying.

"Oh! Karin!" A woman's voice screamed, running over to her 1 and a half year old daughter, leaving the camera unattended on the trip-pod. The gorgeous woman moved Karin's hand away from her head, and inspected the damage. "Good news baby, you're brain hasn't leaked out. We'll just have to have daddy get you some ice, now won't we?" she said, giggling. The small Karin giggled along with her, but turned to her father when he returned from the kitchen with an icepack.

Outside the video, Karin was laughing lightly. "Wow, I can't believe I was such a wimp." She said.

"Itsygo!" A young girl's voice screamed. The back of Yuzu's head came into the view of the camera. "Appologise!"

"I'm so sorry Karin! I didn't mean to!" Ichigo said, giving in to Yuzu's demands.

"It's awight Itsygo." Karin said, sniffling.

"Wow, it's so weird, it's like me and Yuzu just switched personalities." The older Karin said.

Toshirou was so surprised. Not only was Karin the cutest child he had ever seen, but she had changed so much. He looked up to her, and even though she was trying to hide it, he could see the tears in her eyes. He looked back to the T.V. screen though, when the lighting changed, and the conversation was completely different. What he saw, was a small Karin, still just over 1 year old. She was wearing an extremely puffy yellow and pink dress. The camera followed her around, as she bent down, grabbed an egg, and dropped it in her little basket. Clearly it was Easter.

The two continued watching videos for a while, until the family vacation to London was cut off, and a rather disturbing scene of Karin's parents came on. The black haired girl jumped up, and dived for the VCR, pushing the power button as fast as she could.

She turned back to Shiro, her face incredibly red.

"So, uh, you ready for a mystery smoothie?" she asked, trying to get the horrid image out of her head. When she saw Shiro cock his head, she explained.

"Well, every year, once I'm done with the movies, I make a mystery smoothie. I just close my eyes, and pull random things out of the refrigerator. Then Ichigo puts them in the blender, and I drink whatever comes out." By this point, Karin and Toshirou were already in the kitchen, and had gotten Ichigo to follow. They were walking while Karin told Shiro about the smoothie.

After pulling the blender out, she put some milk, yogurt, and ice in it. The rest of the contents would be chosen randomly. She tied a blindfold around her eyes, and reached into the fridge. She took what she pulled out, and passed it to her waiting brother, who put it in the blender. After about a minute, Karin stopped, and told Ichigo to blend everything together.

Once this process was done, she took off the blindfold, and accepted the cup Ichigo handed her. The color was a brownish green, and the smell was indefinable. She snapped her eyes closed, and took a bug gulp of the chunky liquid. After doing so, her face turned a light shade of green. "Steak sauce? And, is that leftover ramen?" she asked, making a disgusted face.

"Don't forget the mustard, and spaghetti sauce, and banana, peel and all, and the potato, and that rather large chunk of cheese, the mint chocolate chip ice cream, raw eggs, and cheesecake." Ichigo smirked, counting off the items on his fingers. "Oh and a couple frozen fish sticks." He finished. Karin looked down to her dog and smiled.

"Thanks for your help Ichigo! We'll finish this up in my room." Toshirou would have grimaced at the word 'we', but he couldn't as a dog.

"Karin, are you sure it's alright to keep a boy up in your room?" Ichigo asked, before his sister walked away.

"Oh, don't forget, said boy is my boyfriend." Karin said, sipping the nasty smoothie slowly through a straw. Ichigo let out a sigh.

"What I would give for dad to find out. He'd probably send him straight to the dog pound." He laughed. Shiro ran to hide behind Karin's legs. In this form, he was absolutely defenseless. Karin giggled, as she bent down to pick him up.

"Awe, I'd never let that old man touch you! Plus, he's too stupid to ever figure it out. Come on; time to go lie down in bed. Together!" she yelled, so Ichigo could hear, as she walked up the stairs.

-

When Karin and Shiro had finally finished the smelly smoothie, it was still only 11 pm. Karin sighed as she rolled over on her bed. "I'm bored now!" she groaned. "Man I wish you could talk, she said, looking over to her dog. "I also wish I had a picture of you on my cell phone. Like, a picture of you as a human shinigami thing, not as a dog. Though you are a very cute puppy." She said, flipping her phone open to look at it. "What I would give to have you back to normal for at least tonight."

A couple minutes of silence passed by, before Karin spoke again. "Oh, hey. I was wondering, can Shinigami reproduce?" She asked, looking back over to him, only to see his eyes had widened. "Not that I was thinking of having your baby or anything!" Karin screamed, jumping up onto her knees, waving her hands in front of her. "So, umm, ignoring that, I guess we should get to bed now." Karin said, crawling over to flick off the lamp, before pulling her blanket over herself. A few moments later, she felt the weight of Shiro on her stomach, like she did every night. She smiled to herself, and fell asleep, feeling as safe as can be.

-

The next day, Karin was woken up rather early, due to her father's screaming. "Karin! Ichigo! Yuzu! Everyone up! We're goin campin! Come on, get ready, let's go!"

Karin rolled out of bed. "Oh crap." She said, knowing her impending doom.

_**Short, but whatever. And I know I probably didn't make anybody very happy, but at least I tried!**_

_**I wasn't even going to update today, that's why it's so short**_

_**But I decided I would**_


	10. Pervert

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**Too exhausted to put all the reviewers! I'll add you all in the next chapter, so you get double mention if you review this chapter too**_

**Chapter 10**

Karin grumbled several curse words under her breath, as the camper hit several bumps, and she went flying up in the air, and back down in her seat. She kept her arms crossed and the annoyed look on her face the whole time.

The family was going camping.

Her father was driving, Yuzu sat beside him, giving directions with her map, and Ichigo and Karin sat in the back. Ichigo was in the way back, trying to catch up on some sleep in one of the twin beds, while Karin sat at the table. The seat belts were rather big and un-adjustable, so whenever the hit a bump, she'd fly into the air. She could only imagine Ichigo's difficulty, for he had no restraint at all.

"Umm, make a right up he- ohp!" Yuzu shouted, bouncing up un-expectantly. Seriously, they couldn't have rented a better motor-home?

Shiro sat under the table, by Karin's feet. Karin had made him hide there, because he was so small that one of the larger bumps would send him crashing to the ceiling if he were on a seat. So under the table, he continuously hit his head on the table. Not as bad as the ceiling, because when he fell back on the ground, he wouldn't drop ten feet.

After a particularly painful hit on the head, Shiro let out a whimper. Karin heard this, and felt bad for her boyfriend. She thought for a second, before bending under the table and pulling the puppy into her arms. She wrapped them tightly around his body, and went back to swearing about the crappy driving.

-

Toshirou was in a rather uncomfortable situation. Sure, being held by Karin hurt less, but every time they went up, she would unconsciously hold him tighter. It wasn't that she was squeezing the life out of him or anything, but she ended up pushing his face between her boobs. Yea, she was his girlfriend, but they certainly weren't that close! He didn't want her to think he was a pervert. But still, it felt really nice. His inner-self grinned, thinking about feeling this as a human. Okay, so he was a bit of a pervert. So what?

-

Some time later, they arrived at the campground. Isshin temporarily parked the vehicle, so he could sign in.

Karin took the lack of motion to set Shiro down beside her. They wouldn't be driving any where near the speed of fast, so she didn't need to worry about him hurting himself.

-

Toshirou was rather disappointed to be put down, but he knew he'd be getting back there soon enough. He could rest his head anywhere on her body as he slept, and she wouldn't question it. He just hoped it would stay like that even when he turned human again.

-

About a minute later, Isshin sat back in the driver's seat. He handed Yuzu a map of the campsite, and their assigned location. They paid extra money, so they got a site along the lake.

They soon arrived, and parked the motor-home. "Alright troops! Set up! Karin, you grab the fishing poles and chair. Ichigo get the grill. Yuzu, take care of the table and get the colors set up outside. I'll get the awning. Annnnnd… GO!" Isshin announced. Karin sighed, and told Shiro to go outside. She made her way over to the bathroom. It was actually split into two. On one side of the cramped hallway was the shower, and on the other side was the toilet. Due to the lack of storage, they shoved the folded chairs in the shower with the grill, and the fishing poles were in with the toilet. Karin pressed the button on the door, and pulled. There were no doorknobs, that's how you opened the doors.

When Karin opened the door, she stared in shock and confusion. "Rukia? What are you doing here? And in the bathroom no less."

There Rukia sat, on the closed toilet, typing away at her cell phone.

"Oh! Why hello Karin! Is that where I am? I had no idea! I apologize. I didn't realize you guys were going on a trip! Well now that I'm here, I guess I'll just have to stay with you." Rukia lied, walked passed Karin, and out the side door of the motor-home.

Karin heard shouts from Isshin, about how wonderful it was to have another cute girl with them on the trip. The black haired teen shook her head, and grabbed the fishing poles.

When she came back inside, she noticed Ichigo was still snoozing. Karin grinned. She went further down the back of the motor-home, passed the bathrooms, and looked down at the sleeping boy. She shook him a couple times, and waited until he blinked his eyes several times, and looked at her.

"Karin?" he asked. His voice scratchy from not being used.

"We're here. Dad wanted you to bring the chairs and grill outside." She lied. This was an easy way to get someone else to do your work.

"Right, right, I'll be there in a second." Ichigo said, waving his hand, and collapsing his head back on the bed.

"By the way, Rukia's here too." She said. This cause Ichigo to jump right up. He quickly ran to the bathroom, grabbed everything, and hauled it outside. He didn't want to appear lazy in front of Rukia. She'd whoop his butt.

Karin laughed, and went back to the front of the camper. She reached down, and pulled a rug out from under the table. It was small, but big enough to accommodate a dog. She didn't want Toshirou laying down in that filth.

When she came outside, she spread the small rug out under a tree, and set his food and drink bowls down right next to it. "Well, you're all set, Shiro." Karin said, turning to her puppy-afied boyfriend. "Come on, let's explore." She said.

Karin walked off their site, and began walking down to the lake, with Shiro following her close behind.

-

Toshirou had been rather surprised when he saw Rukia walk out of the motor-home. He couldn't sense a darn thing in this body! It was really stating to bother him. He wondered why she was there. It was probably either to keep an eye on him or Ichigo.

He watched as Karin set up a rug and dishes for him, beneath the shade of a large tree. When she called for him to follow, he did just that.

He walked through the sand with her, and down toward the center of the beach. Karin stopped walking. She sat down in the sand, and very soon lied down on her back. Toshirou sat down.

"Lay." She mumbled, with her eyes closed. Toshirou looked at her for a second, before sliding back a little, and stretching out on his belly. He rested his head on the softest spot on the girl, her boobs. He had slowly become addicted to them, and he's never even seen them.

As he suspected, Karin didn't care. She probably hadn't even thought of what was going on in her boyfriend's mind.

-

Karin wrapped an arm over his body, and began slowly petting him. She'd start near the top of his head, and go down to the very end of his neck. She figured it felt as good to him as it did to her. Her hand was becoming tingly with pleasure, just from feeling his fluffy white fur.

It was a nice day out, about 78 degrees F. The sun was just a little behind them, so it wasn't really in their eyes. The wind blew water from the lake, so it became a mist over the two lovers.

From someone else's perspective, this would look like a girl and her trusty dog laying in the sand, tired from playing fetch or Frisbee.

But that's not it.

It was a girl and the man she loved more than anything else in the world. The man she'd die seven thousand times over to protect. The most beautiful man who had ever set foot on Earth. Her favorite thing about him though, was that he was hers. She could hold him like this, and it wouldn't be wrong at all.

They were finally together, and nothing would stop her now. Because now that she's had a taste of him, she couldn't possibly let him leave her.

But what if he does leave? When he turns human again, will he stick around? Would he do that for her? He's got a job though. A very important one. And a lot of people are worried about him right now.

Karin felt guilty. So many people needed this boy, but only she got him. She wouldn't mind sharing though. But would they? Back in soul society, would they refuse to let Toshirou come visit her often? Would she ever get to see him again after he turns human?

She needed to know.

"Toshirou?" The small puppy perked his head up and looked into Karin's eyes. "When we get you back to the way you used to be, will you leave and never come back?"

-

Toshirou just stared. Is this what she's been wasting her time thinking about? How could she be so stupid? Of course he'd stay around. He'd be with her whenever he could. He'd probably be with her when he couldn't too.

He shook his head, and licked her cheek.

'I'll always be around, my love.'

-

Karin smiled when she felt his tongue against her cheek. She rolled over on her side, causing Shiro to roll off her chest. "I can't wait until we get you human again. I'm gonna kiss you so hard and passionately, you won't be able to live without me." She grinned. Toshirou responded by pressing his tiny body against hers, and closing his eyes to sleep. Karin smiled softly, and wrapped her arm around his body again, before closing her eyes as well.

-

Toshirou was very happy with what Karin said, but also slightly saddened. 'I already can't live without you, Karin' he thought, She should know that.

-

About an hour and a half later, Karin blinked her eyes open. Someone was standing above her, blocking the sun. She squinted her eyes, and stared up, trying to figure out who it was. What she saw was more surprising than finding Rukia in the bathroom. What she saw, was her beloved there, looking down at her.

Karin couldn't have smiled larger, as she jumped up and tackled the sexy captain to the ground.

"Toshirou!" She shouted. She saw him smile, and reply with her name. The funny thing though, was that he kept saying her name. Again and again.

All of a sudden, Karin jerked up, and Toshirou was gone. She found herself drenched with water, and her brother and sister standing over her. She looked over, and found the confused, wet Shiro beside her.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to pretend she was fully awake.

"Dad wants us to swim today, so go get you suit on." Ichigo answered. Karin nodded, and stood up, brushing the sand off her clothes.

"I'll be right back" She then began walking back toward the motor-home, leaving Shiro with Ichigo and Yuzu. Karin passed a bikini clad Rukia on the way back.

Isshin had planned what they'd be doing there everyday. He refused to tell anyone what they were doing beforehand. He wouldn't even say how long they'd be there.

All Karin knew was it was long enough to drive her insane.

She sighed as she thought back to her dream. She'd give anything to make it reality. And she had every intention of doing so.

When she got back to the campsite, she found her crazy father doing stretches in his ridiculous black and white stripped bathing suit. He couldn't have a speck of normality and where trunks, like every other guy. Oh no, he had to wear a suit, Much like a woman's one-piece, but it ended in tight shorts.

It was most definitely not a pretty picture.

_**I'd like to get at least 10 reviews before I go to sleep tomorrow. Please help!**_

_**Sorry for the wait. I just haven't felt like writing.**_


	11. Super Monopoly Fun Time :p

**My Puppy Shiro**

_JoaNymAr12 _The Great Pineapple MEKI Funny Bracelet Chick _the City is at War_ GhibliGirl91 _winter051094_ -.-Rin'.Lullaby-.- _KazeNoSakura _KazeNoSakura _KazeNoSakura _KazeNoSakura_ KazeNoSakura_ KazeNoSakura _KazeNoSakura _KazeNoSakura _KazeNoSakura_ **(Gosh, she reviewed a lot!)** KyuubiShinigami-chan _Lunar Iris_ Lunar Iris _Lunar Iris_ Lunar Iris _Lunar Iris_ **(Her too!)** othchick11 _tehe_ IceFlower7 _zx-Chicho-xz_ fashiongodees97 _Broken But Together _gabbi1010 _winter051094_ Wolf-Pup31 _winter051094 _KazeNoSakura_ -.-Rin'.Lullaby-.- _oOoHKoOo _GhibliGirl91_ egipshon cat _theblueturtle6 _karinkurosakihitsugaya913 _gabbi1010 _JoaNymAr12 _the City is at War _Oreo13

_**Wow, that's a lot… And now you see why I was too tired to write it all out before**_

**Chapter 11**

After Karin had changed into her blue and white stripped bikini, she slipped a pair of shorts on, and headed out.

When she arrived back on the beach, she saw Ichigo in the water, with a squirming Rukia on his shoulders, her father, buried under the sand, and Yuzu patting the sand down. She looked around found for her puppy of awesomeness, but couldn't see him. When she felt something soft on her leg, she knew exactly where he was. She smiled as she bent down and ruffled his fur. He growled, not quite liking the gesture.

Giggling, Karin got up and went over to join her family. She plopped down and her father's sand covered chest. "Hey old man, what times dinner?" She asked.

"Oh! My dear sweet angel! Come to keep the sun out of my eyes for me? You're so kiiind!" He spewed as he wiggled happily under the sand.

Karin rolled her eyes. He had not answered her question. She stood up and moved over to the water. She looked down as the gentle waves splashed ever so lightly against her toes. The wet sand slipped out from under her, following the retreating water.

Toshirou watched Karin's antics from afar. He didn't want to force himself into every aspect of her life. Plus… he was growing depressed that he couldn't really be with her right now. Many girls Karin's age would say the most romantic thing would be for a boy to walk hand in hand with them down the beach as the sun began to set. Though Karin isn't like most girls, who doesn't like feeling loved and appreciated? He wanted to be able to do all those cheesy things with her. But… they just weren't meant to happen, clearly.

Saddened, Shiro began to retreat back to the camp site. Walking back, he noticed another dog –this one being walked by his owner- lift his leg up and take care of business. Right there for the whole world to see. This is what he is supposed to be. He should be acting like that. He should be digging in the ground to bury and unbury bones. He should be drinking out of the toilet. He should be chasing cats down the street. But he doesn't. Instead he fantasizes about all the things he would like to do with his owner. Many of these thoughts not quite acceptable for little children to hear. He wasn't normal. He had known that for quite a while now. But… being a dog made him even less normal. Would he ever be able to get back to Toshirou? What if he didn't? What if he were stuck like this forever?

Karin looked around for her little fluff ball. Where was he? She had just seen him a minute ago…

She moved over to her twin sister's side. "Hey, Yuzu, have you seen Shiro?"

Yuzu cocked her head to the side in thought. "Um… I think I saw him headed back to camp a few minutes ago."

Karin nodded. "Thanks" She then turned to make her way back to the water's soothing edge. Maybe he wanted some along time.

This time, she ventured further out into the chilled lake. Far enough to get he knees wet, but still close enough that she could still see the sand under the water. She gazed down into the murky water, noticing her reflection. She saw the way her short black hair fell- like a boy's, the way her eyes drooped uninterestedly, and the food stuck to the corner of her mouth. She frowned and whipped the remains of lunch off. What did Toshirou see in her? She wasn't beautiful, like her sister. She wasn't a soul reaper, like her brother. She was just… her. But Toshirou liked that. Maybe if he could accept her the way she is, their relationship actually stood a chance? If she could find a way to get him out of that puppy form, that is.

The water rippled and shifted, taking her reflection away. When the waves had calmed down, the sight of her face looking back at her was replaced. Startled, she took a closer look. That couldn't possibly be… Toshirou?

She looked over her shoulder in hope. But… he wasn't there. Frowning, she kneeled down in the water. It now reached just above her breasts. The image she had seen of her love no longer appeared. This time, only to be replaced with that of Hyorinmaru's.

She flashed back to the last time she had envisioned Hyorinmaru. Hoping he might have a clue for her, Karin began to call out his name. But… nothing happened. All of a sudden, Karin noticed she was losing the ability to hold her back upright. She was falling forward. Falling face first into the water.

She was back where she had been last time. Staring up into Hyorinmaru's dark, jaded, eyes. She forced herself out of her stupor in the search of answers.

"Hyo- Hyorinmaru! I need your help! I can't do this alone! Please, tell me what I need to do to save him!" There was a moment of silence as Karin tried to calm her ragged breathing. Then…

"He holds the key." Karin pondered over this sentence.

"He? …He who? Toshirou? Toshirou holds the key? But Toshirou can't talk!"

"He who holds the key must be found. He does not yet know he is the answer. He will help, if not only to help himself."

As Karin tried to decipher what the majestic dragon had told her, she felt her mind being to swirl. Things were becoming blurry and unfocused. She felt herself falling and braced for the impact.

The next thing she knew, she was gasping for breath, drenched from head to toe in water.

"Karin! Karin are you okay?" she heard her brother call. Her sister was hugging her father from sheer relief at seeing Karin breathe. Rukia was at her side holding her hand.

Karin's rapid breaths began to shorten and normal out, she set her mind back to what she had been told. The words echoed in her head. Somebody knew how to fix this… but who? It couldn't be Toshirou. He would know if he had access to the answer. It had to be someone else.

In all honesty, Karin hadn't thought much of how Toshirou came to be a puppy. Maybe… whatever caused this could lead to the person who could save him? But what cause it? Asking Shiro probably wouldn't get them far. He couldn't talk.

'Gah! Why does my life have to be so dramatic?' she wondered.

Karin felt a hand placed on her forehead, and looked over to see Yuzu. "Are you sick Karin? It's not usual to faint in a lake…"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just tired is all." She said, standing up and whipping what she could of the sand off her wet body. "I think I'm gonna go back to camp now and take a nap."

"Okay, we'll wake you up when dinner's finished." Yuzu smiled, glad that her sister wasn't sick or injured.

Karin walked back to camp alone. When she arrived, she spotted Shiro lying down on his rug. "Hey Toshirou. I'm gonna change and then take a nap. You wanna join me?"

Shiro shifted to look at the dripping Karin. He wanted to, but… he just felt so wrong doing it in this body. So he stayed put. Karin got the message and ventured into the camper. She grabbed a pair of turquoise pajamas, ones she had bought when thinking about Toshirou. Stepping into the shower room –yes, the whole room was a shower– she realized she had no place to keep her clothes dry. She folded her clothes up into a neat pile, and set them back over on her bed. Grabbing a towel, she hooked it onto the back of the door, and climbed inside.

When Karin had finished her shower, she opened the door just a crack, so she could slip her arm out and grab her towel. She wrapped it around her body tightly, and opened the door further enough to step out. She knelt down to grab the bathing suit she had discarded on the shower floor, and wrung it out into the tub. She left it sitting in the shower room as she moved to get dressed.

Karin grabbed her pajamas and went down the hall to the toilet. Once she had removed the towel, she went to grab for her panties. Finally, she had realized she forgot to grab a set of underwear. Figuring it didn't really matter, she just continued getting dressed. Once she had finished, she collected her towel and bathing suit, and went back outside. She walked over to the clothes line, and pinched the wet fabric up. Looking over, she noticed Shiro staring at her. She smiled and moved over to him.

"Hey, Toshirou." She stated, bending down. "Please come join me for a nap. It's so easier to sleep when I know you're right there."

'But I'm there in a dog's body.' He would have declined, but then he noticed something. Karin… wasn't wearing a bra. His hormones kicked in, and he got up to follow her inside.

As she walked in front of him, he took notice that there was no panty line. Perfect.

Karin settled in her bed, with Shiro perched on her chest. She really wasn't the tired, considering she had already taken a nap earlier that day on the beach. But there was no better place to do your thinking than in bed.

Who was it that Hyorinmaru was referring to? Someone can fix Toshirou. Now… he had called this person a 'he'. Did he mean that it was a boy, or did he just mean 'he' as in a general reference to a person? That's what they said back in the old days… she's were he's. Why did this all have to be so confusing?

This could be a lot easier to deal with if Toshirou weren't in this form… of course, there'd be nothing to deal with if he weren't a puppy. But a girl can dream.

Karin didn't know how long she had been in bed, but before she knew it, Ichigo was at the door calling for her.

Karin grabbed a jacket, as it was beginning to get cold outside. She took a seat at the picnic table, and Shiro sat down behind her. Every once in a while, she would slip him some watermelon slices, much to his appreciation.

"So, Karin, did you have a nice nap?" Yuzu asked, making an attempt at conversation.

"Fine." Karin lied. She hadn't gotten any sleep.

There was no more talk after that, everyone just ate in silence.

After dinner had been cleaned up, the family sat down to play a game. Monopoly, to be exact.

"Which peace would you like, my precious Rukia?" Isshin asked. Rukia put her finger to her lip in thought.

"Ahm… the racecar!"

"No way! I always get the racecar!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well as they say, there's a first time for anything, carrot top!" Rukia said, sticking her tongue out. Ichigo turned away from her, resting his chin on his propped up hand.

"How about you girls, pick your pieces!" Isshin said, turning to his daughters.

Yuzu made a grab for the thimble, and, for obvious reasons, Karin chose the dog. Next, Isshin went and picked out the boot. Finally, was Ichigo's turn. He decided on the boat. The next best thing to the racecar.

Throughout the game, jokes were made, laughs were exchanged, and everyone had an all around great time. Rukia would have been the first to lose, but she continually managed to get Ichigo to lend her money. Isshin was officially the first to lose, followed by Yuzu, who had been too kind to force everyone to pay up. Karin, had managed to beat Ichigo out, but since Rukia had all of his money, she crushed Karin.

Karin couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. But she knew, as long as a human Toshirou was in her future, she would certainly never be bored again…

_**Woohoo! Finally updated **____** review? That'd sure be swell! :D a lot of you have been asking me to update, soooo I did!**_

_**In your reviews, we shall discuss many things :( for instance, how Pretty Little Liars is the best show out right now!**_

_**How the shaytards are the funniest people on youtube!**_

_**How you caaaan't wait to see Shay in No Ordinary Family, another super awesome show :O**_

_**How you… hate American Idol!**_

_**How you're proud that your favorite author is in Honors English!**_

_**And the last is open for interpretation **____** go ahead, just rant to me :p**_


	12. I'm not happy with you

T.T

I know a lot of people have read my newest chapter. I can see that. I **do** check chapter traffic, you know.

And I also know that I will **not** continue this story if no one wants me to.

If you enjoy reading it, take two friggen seconds to review. Seriously, don't be a butthead


	13. Drowning

_**Was gonna update fast, but I got lazy… Plus I started watching vampire knight ;p**_

HitsuKarin Lurver _**, here's hoping they haven't eaten you yet…**_

_**Also! In case anyone was curious, if you want lotsa reviews, just call everyone a butthead :O**_

_**I really do love that I got like, 60 reviews. Normally, I would have taken the time to reply to every single one, with a long and individual message :) but guys, that would have taken away from the chapter writing time :O so… I figured youd prefer it this way. Lemme know. If you guys would like it better if I replied, and took just a lil longer on the chapter, add that in your review. If you like it this way, add that too :)**_

_**Also, if I ever make an AN chapter, you guys aren't supposed to review it… Cause I would just delete it, and replace it with the real chapter. But then you wouldn't be allowed to review the real chapter. So the AN will stay up. And don't take this like I'm not seriously grateful for all my reviews :O I love them. Every single one.**_

The next morning, Isshin was running up and down the camper, waking everyone up.

"You guuuuys! It's time to go fishing! Lets go, lets go, lets go, lets goooo!"

There was no way anyone could sleep through that. Especially the dog-boy, who had much better hearing than everyone else. He sat there, glaring at Isshin. Who knew puppies could glare?

Ichigo had been the first human to get up. He walked over swiftly, and punched his father right across the face. The man laughed whole heartedly, like it was a game, and sent a punch right back toward his son.

As the two rolled around on the floor, throwing punches, the others began to rise out of bed.

Karin picked herself up, onto her knees, before glaring at the men and sharply closing the curtain around her bed. She tried to snuggle back into the warmth of her dream, but it just wasn't happening. She groaned, and opened the curtains back up. She got her feet down on the floor first, before helping Shiro down.

Now, Toshirou had already had a problem with height before, and having to be helped out of bed was so _not_ helping. He moved to make his way out of the open door, and into the fresh air of the early morning. If there was one thing he's always loved, it was the sensations that came with being out just moments after the sun has arisen, on a summer day. It just has that wondrous smell… that tantalizing chill you can't find anywhere else. Sunrises beat sunsets any day.

"Bathing suiiiits" Toshirou heard Isshin sing from inside the camper. God that man was insane…

Everyone came outside minutes later. The only two who had changed into swim suits like Isshin had demanded, were himself and Rukia. The others knew it would be too cold for that, at this time of day on the lake.

Karin looked so cute in her oversized jacket. Toshirou wondered if it was really hers. Why would she buy clothes so big on her? Was she borrowing it? Was it a boy's? Shiro growled at the idea. Jealousy was filling him up.

One day, oh, one day… He'd have Karin walking all around Soul Society wearing _his_ haori, holding _his_ hand, with _his_ ring on her finger. And he'd never see that oversized jacket again…

He noticed that everyone was staring at him, probably wondering what he was growling at. Karin scooped down and picked him up. She zipped open her jacket and cuddled him inside, assuming he was just cold. Karin's warmth… in another man's jacket. Toshirou struggled out of her grasp, and jumped down onto the ground. Karin gave him a puzzling look. He just looked away.

"Alright gang! Grab your poles! Here we goooo!" Isshin shouted, as he began marching toward the boat rental. His children followed, with Ichigo carrying Rukia's pole as well.

"Okay, you just hold this button down, and fling the pole toward the lake. It really simple. When you feel a tug, or see your bobber go under, just reel this." He spoke, showing her the actions as he explained them. Rukia nodded her head along. How could she screw this up?

"Alright. When you catch a fish, I'll help you release it." Rukia smiled and took her own pole into her hands, carrying it proudly.

When the group arrived at the shack, Isshin went inside to rent a boat, and the teens just loitered around in the sand.

Isshin came out moments later, with a little key in his hand. "The man said no animals, so Shiro is going to have to stay here." Everyone looked down at the puppy in question.

Karin nodded and knelt down to pat his head. "Looks like you get to catch a few more Z's, buddy." She smiled. "Be back as soon as I can." She then stood up, and went over to the boat they had rented. Ichigo had unlocked the chains, and was currently setting them down on the dock beside the boat.

Yuzu and Karin climbed in first, assisting Ichigo in helping Rukia get on. She wobbled, almost tipping the boat over, but Ichigo pushed her shoulders, so she fell down on her bum. Ichigo got in after her, sitting beside her. Lastly came Isshin, who unropped the boat from the dock, and pushed them off.

Isshin took both rows in hand, and set them off on a journey toward the center of the lake. They wouldn't be catching any big ones near the shore.

"Whoever catches the most fish gets to pick what we do tomorrow!" Isshin announced. "Aaaaaand, GO!" He sent his line far out.

Everyone cast, slowly after him. When Rukia went to try her hand at it, she remembered Ichigo's instructions. Push the button, then fling it… And that's just what she did. She flung the pole far out into the water. The group just sat there… watching Rukia's pole sink.

Ichigo sighed, and handed Rukia his, covering her hands with his own. He helped her reel his line in, and then showed her the proper way to cast. She watched in amazement how her line flew across the open sky, finally making a delicious 'plunk'ing sound, as it hit the water.

Surprisingly, Rukia was the first one to catch something. She bounced around in fear. She forgot what to do! The boat started rocking, and Ichigo did his best to calm her. He again showed her how to reel the line in. As the fish was pulled out of the water, Rukia grinned. It was just a bluegill, but it was the first fish she had ever caught. Ichigo unhooked it from the pole, and offered to let Rukia release him. She held out her hands, and Ichigo gently set the fish down in them. He began to flop around. Rukia was freaking out. She hadn't expected a fish to feel like this! They always look so smooth!

She screamed and tossed him back into the water.

"Ichigo! Why would you make me touch something so disgusting?" Ichigo just laughed.

At that moment, Karin's scream could be heard, as she was suddenly launched forward into the water! Something had bit onto her bait, and it was way too strong for her. She hadn't had time to let go of the pole, so she too was dragged under, into the filthy lake water. The men sprang into action, diving under the water to find Karin. Rukia stood up to do the same, but sat down once she realized Yuzu was almost in tears. Ichigo and Isshin had this…

Isshin's head, and then Ichigo's sprang up. "We can't find her!" Ichigo dived back down. Isshin followed shortly after, needing to take a few more deep breaths.

Shiro had been watching them from the shore, the seconds he heard Karin scream. He saw her get dragged under. He ran as deep into the water as his short legs allowed him, before he started swimming. The doggie paddle wasn't very quick, but he arrived eventually. He dove down under. This was a difficult feat for a dog, but he managed.

Toshirou refused to come up for air until he found Karin. The water was just so murky… it was very hard to see. He caught glimpse of a string of bubbles, and immediately dove down deeper to find their origins.

He found Karin- she had gotten caught on seaweed. He took hold of her hands, and gave a tug. It wasn't easy underwater, but he got her free. He held her hand tightly as the two swam back up to air.

Before Karin had even caught her breath, she spoke "Toshirou…"

He hadn't noticed… How could he not have noticed? He was himself again! He was Toshirou! When did this happen? He was a dog when he had set out to save his love… and now he was Toshirou again. He smiled at Karin, and pulled her toward the boat.

Ichigo and Isshin had just popped up. The breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Karin swim toward them, and climbed back onto the boat. They helped Karin back up, and finally took note of the white haired boy with her. Rukia looked too. It was Toshirou…

Yuzu hugged her sister, not being able to see Toshirou. "Oh Karin! I was so scared!"

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the boy who had just moments before, been a dog. "Let's… go back to camp. We can get dried up and go on a walk through the woods or something." Toshirou took no help- he was offered no help- and climbed onto the row boat.

Karin broke away from Yuzu, and in turn, held onto Toshirou. Yuzu was confused… but didn't question it.

The ride back to shore was quick and silent. Karin got off first, and helped Toshirou afterward. She didn't stay around after that. She and Toshirou walked back to the camper.

They both had so many things to say… too many to voice. Once they finally arrived, Karin searched through Ichigo's clothes, finding him something dry to wear. She sent him into the bathroom to change, while she quickly changed out in the open. Toshirou knocked once he finished. As much as he would love walking in on Karin… she'd probably be upset. Karin opened the door, as she pulled her hair out of the back of her shirt with her other hand. She smiled.

Toshirou noticed she was wearing her pajamas again… but this time there was underwear. He frowned. This caused Karin to speak for the first time.

"Is… something wrong?" Toshirou thought for a moment. If he didn't do this… he'd probably regret it later.

He smirked. "Yea, as a matter of fact, there is. You wore no underwear when I couldn't touch you, but now that I'm here… whats that about, _Karin_?"

The way he spoke her name… it sent chills up her back. She took into account what he had just said, and blushed profusely.

"I- I… you pervert!" she shouted. Toshirou moved closer, hugging her.

"Oh, don't be a tease Karin. You were so… perky last night." He breathed into her ear, moving his hand up the back of her shirt, toward her bra clasp.

Karin stood frozen. She wanted this. Oh man, did she want this. But… here? Now? She wasn't sure…

Just then, The door was thrown open, by Isshin. Toshirou ripped his hand away, not wanting Ichigo to kill him for what he was about to do. He didn't stop hugging Karin though… if anyone saw his pants right now… they'd know what his intentions were.

Karin actually giggled. She realized his predicament. Part of her wanted to expose him… but the part that wanted to protect him overpowered that thinking. She turned toward the wall, and began walking sideways toward the bed. She was only pretending to do it to give people room to move down that hall. Toshirou had swiftly followed her example. She pushed him down onto the chair, and quickly sat down on his lap. No one had noticed. Good.

Karin noticed the current position they were in only riled Toshirou up more. It was okay though. Everyone would be out of here once they had changed. And then she could laugh at him all she wanted.

She was just thankful he couldn't see the effect his advances had on her… Girls were lucky that way.

Isshin chose to ignore the boys presence, Ichigo was glaring, Rukia just looked at him questioningly, being pulled along by Ichigo, and Yuzu had no idea of his existence.

In only about ten minutes, everyone was dry and ready to go on their walk, leaving the two lovers alone.

The second the door shut, Karin began laughing her head off.

"Its. Not. Funny." He seethed.

"Oh, it's funny. It's very funny." She giggled.

Toshirou frowned, actually wanting to be a puppy again. Careful what you wish for…

_**Got a little raunchy, I know :p don't worry. This is about as far as it goes.**_

_**XD wanna know how life works? I was advertising down here to help my boyfriend's band win a contest. Well… today was the last day. So that means, fanfiction could finally fix the problem!**_

_**Woohoo! Right?**_

_**Well they still won… :)**_

_**One other thing I forgot… oh! Ehe, I'm an idiot, and accidentally marked a whole page of crap as spam. So everything sent from the same address was immediately deleted T.T I JUST changed the settings, so I should be able to see stuff before it gets deleted, but that's why I haven't been replying to your PM replys. I just remembered I could read them off FF :p**_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS! Please review? :O**_


	14. Spend Each Moment Wisely

_**D: you guys keep yelling at meeee! Q~Q I had my heart broken /3 just like that. So I haven't really been in the mood to write a love story… but it's been a couple months now…. I needa move on, but I can't! D: tape my heart back together with reviews? Q~Q Love you guys (for realizes, I'm beyond tired, but I'm staying up just for you)**_

**My Puppy Shiro**

Chapter 14

Karin stood up, moving toward the built in fridge. "Would you like anything? Ice, maybe?" She said, bending over to reach in the back for a water bottle. Toshirou took this opportunity to stride over to her, wrap an arm around her waste, and reach in after her. Rather than a water bottle, however, he grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"Oh, there's something I'd like, alright" he whispered to her. Karin blushed, and tried to get away, only succeeding with bumping her head on the top of the fridge. She backed away as Toshirou advanced.

"Ah, uhm… the ice cream's in the freezer…" she stuttered. Toshirou smirked.

"Oh, I'm not really into sweets. But I have a pretty good idea of something this whipped cream would taste delicious on."

Karin couldn't believe what she was hearing. This IS Toshirou… right? And here he was, making Karin Kurosaki BLUSH. She'd thought about this moment a time or two, but never actually thought to prepare herself for it. Especially when he was supposedly stuck in puppy form!

Her eyes traveled over his body. From his gorgeous teal eyes, down the cute little curve of his knows, past his hungry lips, over his relaxed jaw, and onward down, noting his perfectly sized muscles, and even a few light scars left behind from past battles. She wanted to feel them. Run her hands over his healed injuries, and take away every bit of pain in his past.  
Then her eyes snapped back up to his relaxed jaw. He's… comfortable! He's not freaking out, like her. He was getting a kick out of this. She wouldn't let him beat her.

Karin didn't even give herself a second to regain her composure. She hurled her body at him, instantly finding his lips and giving him the kiss of his life, ending with a light but firm bite on his bottom lip.

She gave him a grin, before pushing him back to the chair. She continued to roughly kiss him as she went about ripping his clothes from his torso. She ran her hands over his muscles, rather than looking. They felt… perfect. No doubt in her mind that she could get used to this.

She risked peeking an eye open. Toshirou's eyes were clenched shut. Oh, now he was nervous. So Karin stopped her assault. She had won, and that's all she wanted. Rather, that's all she would let herself have.

Toshirou watched as Karin climbed off of him, and sit down across from him. He let his eye lids fall, as he tried to calm his breathing and relax himself. If Karin didn't want it, he wouldn't force himself on her.

"So, uhm… you wanna go take a walk through the forest? My family should be far enough ahead that we won't run into them…" Karin awkwardly said, suddenly finding the table top awfully interesting.

"Uh, sure. Yea, let's go."  
Karin didn't bother changing her pajamas. It was a campsite, most people were walking around half naked and dripping wet. Toshirou, on the other hand, had to find the shirt he borrowed, since Karin had expertly gotten rid of that.  
As they neared the entrance to the forest, Toshirou began fiddling with his hands. He's bring them in and out of his pockets. He wanted to hold her hand, but he was feeling a little awkward after what had just happened. Karin noticed his hesitance, and grabbed his hand, looking into the trees at her right as they walked by.

"So…" Toshirou started. He wanted to talk, but wasn't sure what to say. Karin turned her head to look at him, and he noticed evidence of a slight blush.

"I don't want to sleep with you." She spoke sharply. Toshirou was stunned. Hearing her say that kinda hurt. "Well…" She looked away again. "I mean, I do," Toshirou smiled to himself, "But not now. Soul society has doctors, right? I want you to go and see one. I want to be sure you're cured. And then… when you come back… we can start a relationship." They stopped walking, and Karin turned to look at him. "I know I always act tough and confident… but the truth is… I'm a virgin. And I'm scared. I don't want to give myself up to you, only to lose you afterward. I need a guarantee that you'll be here for me." Her eyes began to water. "I… I know you can't stay here on Earth, and I can't leave everyone to go to soul society. I need to stay here and make sure these morons don't get themselves killed." She smiled. Toshirou used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. "But if there's anyways I can at least see you every Saturday or something…" She trailed off, looking down to the dirt path.

Toshirou lifted her head up with a kiss. "I'll have Unohana-Taichou check me out first thing tomorrow. I'll try to be back before you wake up. And I promise I'll be around as often as I can." He smiled softly. "And don't doubt you'll have my number. You can text or call whenever you need, and I'll answer back as soon as I can. Okay?" Karin smiled and nodded. "Alright, now let's get back to this walk. Though I gotta say, I'd much prefer it be colder out." He said, pulling Karin against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

When Ichigo and the family returned to the camper, it was already dark. Smore time. Yuzu went inside to get Karin, but found no one. She came back out.

"Ah, guys, you don't think Karin went into the woods looking for us, do you? It's too dark for her to be out alone."

Everyone around the campfire looked up to the small blonde. Ichigo scoffed and turned his gaze back to the growing fire.

"Don't worry Sweetheart! Daddy's sure his baby girl's fine!" Isshin shouted.

Rukia smiled. "Yea, she's alright Yuzu. Besides, she's got Shiro with her, doesn't she? I'm sure he'd die protecting her if he had to, but certainly not before defeating any opponents." She winked.

Yuzu smiled "Well if you all say so!" She said, taking a seat around the fire and grabbing a marshmallow roasting stick.

Karin was sobbing. The Karin Kurosaki was sobbing. And what lay in her quivering hands, a small white puppy. He said he'd go see the doctor tomorrow! He can't go back on his word! Around her, Ichigo's clothes lay in unfolded piles. She let the thought of him transforming back and being quite nude, flash her mind, but then her mind was filled with dread. Toshirou was no longer Toshirou. He was Shiro again…

But the doctor! He had mentioned a doctor… Maybe she could help? Maybe she knew how to fix him? But… how could she get to her? Ichigo must know a way back into soul society!

Karin stood up, and took off running back toward the campsite. Leaving Ichigo's clothes behind, and clutching the puppy close to her chest.

_**Didn't I say be careful what you wish for? Now you're a puppy again and Karin's crying :( idiot**_

Well anyways, like I said, make my heart go from

_**/3**_

_**To **_

_**3  
Pleeeeease? :3 I love you guys. Its short, but I really gotta get to bed :p Plus I thought that was a good place to stop ;)**_

_**Sides, you got lotsa HitsuKarin in this chapter :O almost got naughteh.  
!REVIEW TO SAVE ME!**_


	15. Memories

**My Puppy Shiro**

Chapter 15

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Karin shouted, nearing the campsite. Her family (and Rukia) turned toward her, no one too sure how to react. Karin was clutching Shiro to her, which Yuzu saw no problem with. Rukia sighed, closing her eyes, and fixing her position so that she was facing forward, rather than toward Karin. Isshin wasn't sure how to comfort his usually apathetic daughter. He knew his act of over-loving father wasn't welcome at this moment. As well, he wasn't supposed to have seen Toshirou earlier. Ichigo stood up, taking a moment to assess the situation. Karin clearly wasn't anticipating Toshirou's turn back into Shiro. He didn't like the kid, but he made his baby sister happy, at least…  
"Karin…" He said, coming toward her.

"Ichigo… Toshirou…" she slammed her eyes shut, causing tears to splash down her face.

That was the last thing she could remember happening. The next morning, she woke up in bed. She could feel herself moving. Yes, she wasn't. The motor home was running. It was on the road, taking them home. Karin's eyelids stayed at half-staff.

"Toshirou…" She whispered to herself. She knew he wasn't with her. She couldn't hear his gentle breaths.

Her vision became blurry, as her thoughts wandered to her past experiences with the white haired boy. She could see him… that day they first met.

He sat there, typing away at his phone. He didn't seem to be unaware of his surroundings, but… he just didn't care.

Had she not needed his help, that day… They probably never would have met again, aside from when he caught her runaway ball. She couldn't help but entertain the thought that maybe that would have been best. _Don't stop. Just keep walking. Don't stop…_ But she did. She couldn't change it.

Karin stopped short in her walking, and let curiosity of the odd stranger creep across her young mind. She felt her heart thump in a foreign manner, and her stomach flipped, as if she were sick. She didn't tell anyone these strange feelings she got. She didn't want them trying to get her to cancel on the match, on account of an illness. Clearly it wasn't serious, or she'd feel delirious. She stared at the boy. She recognized him from earlier, but… there was something else. Just something unidentifiable about him that intrigued her, and caused her to call out to him. Those eyes… He presented her with the amazing opportunity to see those eyes. She had to think him for earlier. It was the least she could do. And that way… she'd have a chance to hear his voice!

He looked at her. She expressed her gratitude toward him for returning her ball to her. And then, as she predicted… she heard him speak. It was… It was masculine and childish, at the same time. It was a lasso, and she was caught in the center.

_Just leave now. Continue on. Go home._ No matter how much Karin willed her younger self to continue on, the naïve girl wouldn't listen.

She couldn't move. Not until she was guaranteed to see him again. Just once more, for her own guilty pleasures. Once more and then she'd make herself quit cold turkey. And next thing she knew, she had invited him to her soccer game. Though her friends protested, she hadn't a choice but to include him in on it. How else would she see him again? She certainly couldn't ask him out on a date… Besides, from what she saw earlier, he seemed to have decent skills. He started walking away. _NO!_ she screamed in her mind. _Notice me! You can't just leave now!_ But how could she stop him, without giving away her alien thoughts. As usual, violence was the first thing she resorted too. She didn't want to hurt him… it was just a reflex! And before she could stop herself, she sent her soccer ball sailing toward his head. No matter how selfish it seemed… she was still happy, because now she'd definitely have an excuse to see him again. She'd take him to her family's clinic, and she'd offer to nurse him back to help. No doubt goat chin would jump to conclusions and say she was in love with the mysterious fellow. She'd have to do it in secret… All her thoughts came to a sudden stop, as Toshirou did what she least expected. He… He returned her kick!

Karin's mind flashed forward to the soccer game.

Her team was losing, but she still pushed onward. She refused to give up!

_Don't show up Toshirou. Just don't come. Go back to Soul Society. Let Matsumoto take care of the Hollow._

But he still came. Just in time, to rescue the team, and give Karin the winning goal. And then he saved her from the wretched monster. As she looked up at –quite literally- her white knight, she knew that was the end. She was smitten with the young lad, and there was no turning back.

Countless times, she had been chastised for doodling on her homework, in class. The pictures were always the same boy, in different positions. Though she sometimes aged him to his teens, or even adulthood, it was clear he was the same. His eyes gave that away. She had begged and pleaded with her teacher not to call her father about this. If anybody found out about her obsession… what would she do? She couldn't very well explain who he was. Nor could she lie and say he was just a normal boy. Karin Kurosaki didn't fall for boys. And they certainly didn't fall back. She feared everyone would laugh at her for the sudden change in character, as well as for thinking she stood a chance with anyone.

Karin was snapped out of her thoughts, as her sister Yuzu shook her shoulder. "Karin, get up. We're home."

She didn't know why the camping trip was cut short, and she really didn't want to ask. It was probably because of her. She didn't want to feel that guilt.

Karin got up, wrapping herself in her blanket. She didn't bother with her bags. She just went straight to her room and curled up on her bed.

Ichigo watched as his younger sister dragged herself into the house. He let out a sigh, and glanced down to the puppy at his heels. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped it'd work...

_**Q~Q it's almost over, guys. Noooo! So sad. I'm gonna miss you guys. So, umm… review? Ya know, since you won't get many more chances…**_

_**And before you read the next chapter… come armed with tissues. It is my goal to make you CRY!**_


	16. Fillers are Fun

**My Puppy Shiro**

**Filler**

Karin walked toward the 10th squad's headquarters, greeting the occasional soul reaper who would pass her and say hello. Everyone wanted to get in good with the young girl, yet many were afraid they might upset her, which meant serious punishment.

Once she'd finally reached her destination, she didn't even bother to announce her arrival before walking into Toshirou's office. Oddly enough though, he wasn't there. Figuring that he'd be back soon, she took a seat in his chair. Deciding to have a little bit of fun, she grabbed a small stack of papers off his desk and began spinning around slowly in Toshirou's chair.

She skimmed through a couple of the already signed papers, but quickly became bored. Placing them back in the pile they came from, she turned the chair to look out the window. Just then, she heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"E-excuse me. I'm here to pick up the paperwork for 4th squad."

Without thinking what she was doing, Karin disguised her voice to sound manlier, and told the boy to come in. Using the chair to conceal her true identity, Karin spoke again.  
"What is your name?" she asked.

"Ah!" The boy was clearly surprised. "H-Hanataro Yamada, sir" He bowed deeply, though Karin couldn't see.

"Do you know my girlfriend, Hanataro?" Karin asked.

"I… Uh…" The boy was clearly stunned… or confused. "I know of her, sir. But I've never personally met her."

"So you should be able to give me an unbiased opinion. Should I give her a key to my home?"

"Ah… I think you should do what you want to. Unless she isn't ready for that commitment. Then again, even if she said yes, her brother might assume your relationship has grown rather intimate with her, and he might not like that…" The boy had clearly begun to grow more confident.

"She's asked for one before, but like a real moron, I denied her. Besides, she'd kick her brother's ass if he tried to keep me away from her."

"Maybe if she'd learn some patience and wait for me to have a copy of my key made, she might actually be pleased, and not go around impersonation me!" a deeper, very familiar voice boomed from the doorway. Quickly spinning the chair to face the intruder, Karin stared at her boyfriend- the_ real_ Toshirou Hitsugaya.

Laughing nervously, she replied, trying to look as unsuspicious and innocent as possible. "Oh, hey Toshirou. What're you doing here?"

Toshirou glared down at her with his arms crossed, but she just smiled at him. And then, she realized what he just said.

"I'm getting a key?" She jumped up, grinning.

"You _were_ getting a key." He responded.

Walking closer to the white haired captain, Karin grabbed a hold of Hyourinmaru's hilt. She used the handle to pull Toshirou's hips closer to hers.

As Karin tried to get into Toshirou's pants, in hopes that he'd get over what she did and give her the key, Hanataro awkwardly slipped out of the room, forgetting the paperwork he had come for.

_**I wrote this to replace an AN. Since a lot of you have reviewed this chapter, I didn't want you to not be able to review the real chapter 16 of My Puppy Shiro. So this is just gonna take up some space :)**_

_**Has absolutely nothing to do with the story… unless I did something crazy like, oh, I dunno, show you how things work out for the puppy and young girl, in the end :3**_

_**But would I do that? WHO KNOWS? I sure don't!**_


	17. Unohana VS Kurotsuchi

_**Well… no one wanted to make me happy and write that FF for me :'(  
(psssst, I replaced that AN with a short little filler thing, since 3/4ths of you wont be allowed to review on that chapter… So if you haven't read that, you might want to. Don't have to. Totally irrelevant, but… ya know. Fluff be cool.**_

**My Puppy Shiro**

**(the real) Chapter 16**

Laying on her bed, Karin let out a deep sigh. She hated herself for all this self-pity. But what she hated even more, was that she was letting this situation get the better of her. So what's changed, really? Toshirou's been a doggy since her birthday! And now here she was, locked up in her room, all depressed, because of what? Toshirou being a dog! All that really mattered was that they got to spend time together, right? So why was she ruining it, and wasting all this time just feeling sorry for herself?

Karin threw the covers back, and lowered her feet onto the hard wood floor. Bracing her hands on her knees, she pushed herself up and made her way toward the cherry oak door. Pausing with her hand on the knob, she glanced back at the mirror to make sure she didn't look like she'd been crying, or anything. Pleased with her stoic expression, she turned the cold, metal door knob, and gave a gentle push.

She stepped out into the empty hallway, and closed her door with what seemed to be a loud click, as the bolt mechanism clicked back into place. She stood still for a long moment, contemplating where to go. Where would Shiro be, if not with her? Turning toward the staircase, she descended the steps with unusual elegance. Sure, she could force herself to get out of bed and stop moping, but there was no reason to fake vivacity. Especially if, as it seemed, no one was around.

"Yuzu?" she called, making her way toward the kitchen. No response came, so she tried for her brother. Still, nothing. Where was everybody?

Leaving the kitchen, she moved to enter the clinic. Finally, signs of human life!

"Oh, hey Karin. Are you feeling better?" Yuzu smiled, looking up from the front desk.

"Yea, uh, where is everybody?" Karin asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Looking up in thought, Yuzu responded. "Well… daddy went to go pick up some milk, and… the last time I saw Ichigo, he went to his room. Have you checked for him there?"

Karin shook her head. "How about Shiro?"

"Oh! He was with Ichigo. You know, I didn't think Ichigo would be a dog person. I'm glad they've bonded, though." Yuzu smiled.

"Right… I'm gonna go check Ichi's room." Karin said, turning back into the house.

"You're welcome!" Yuzu called.

"Thanks." Karin mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

She looked up the stairs for a moment, before she began to ascend them. "Ichi?" She called, quietly. Coming to a stop before his door, she let one gentle knock fall, as she opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Ich-" She stopped. The room was empty.

She opened the door wider, and looked around. The window was open. She sighed, and turned back around. She closed the door, and went back to her room.

After suiting herself up, Karin grabbed her soccer ball and dashed down the stairs and out the door.

Standing outside the house, Karin took a deep breath. Oh how she'd missed the polluted Karakura air. Grinning, she began her trek to the arcade. She knew that's where her friends would be.

"So what you're saying is… this is Captain Hitsugaya?" Renji Abarai asked, pointing at the puppy held in his other hand, as he gave a certain juvenile delinquent a flat look.

"Mm" Ichigo grunted, looking back at the red-head with utter disdain.

"Like hell!" Renji said, tossing the puppy-dog back toward his visitors.

"Idiot!" Rukia screaming, moving forward and nailing Renji across the face in no time at all. Renji fell to the side, and looked up at the short, yet terrifying woman who had punched him.

"You expect me to believe that DOG is the mighty, revered captain of the 10th squad? Bullshi-" Unfortunately, Renji was unable to finish his sentence on account of a foot pushing his head down into the dirt.

Ichigo sighed, not bothering to restrain the dog he had picked up. Shiro ran toward Renji, but was stopped when he was picked up by a curious pink haired girl.

"Ah! So cute and tiny!" Yachiru screamed, cuddling her young face up against Shiro's.

Ichigo's eyes widened. If Yachiru was here, then that meant…

"ICHIGO!" a thunderous voice sounded. Ichigo, still freaking out, quickly turned to look up above him, where he could see a large man standing, holding his sword up in the air. Lightning seemed to radiate off his body.

Kenpachi jumped down, aiming his swing right down at Ichigo. Blocking the aerial attack, the Kurosaki boy, yelled at his assailant. "I'm not fighting you today!"

Before Kenpachi could even finish his next swing, Rukia had grabbed Ichigo by the back of his shihakushou and pulled him out of battle.

Before long, Ichigo stood on a far away street with his uniform still in Rukia's grip. Looking over, he noticed Renji holding Shiro. Rukia must have beaten him into accepting the truth. He could still hear Kenpachi shouting for him to come out of hiding, in the background. Kenpachi and Yachiru were horrible with directions, though. They could only find Ichigo when they were lucky. So for now, he was safe.

"Come on. We've wasted enough time. Let's get him over to 12th squad." Rukia said.

"Er… Rukia, are you sure we shouldn't take him to 4th squad? I don't think I'd want Mayuri operating on anyone…" Ichigo protested.

"But Captain Kurotsuchi is better with scientific problems." Rukia fought back.

"This is hardly a scientific problem! The whole nature of this boy is screwed up! Besides, that time Mayuri poisoned everyone with Sawatari, who fixed everything with her antidote?" Ichigo shot.

"But-" Renji cut Rukia's rebuttal short with his own feelings on the subject.

"Why don't we just go see who Captain Commander Yamamoto thinks would be more help- ah!" Shiro bit down on Renji's hand, and ran down a narrow alley between two buildings the group had been standing next to.

"Hey! Toshirou!" Ichigo shouted, reaching out his hand in a sad attempt to get the dog back.

"Nice going moron!" Rukia shouted, glaring over at Renji.

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted, jumping up on the rooftop, hoping to be able to follow the small ball of fluff.

Fortunately for the three man group, Toshirou wasn't able to use shunpo in his puppy form, so it was relatively easy to keep pace with him from above.

"Ah! He's headed to the 4th squad!" Rukia surmised, taking notice of the direction they seemed to be headed. Ichigo sent an arrogant look toward the Kuchiki woman.

"See! He liked _my_ idea better!"

Rukia glared at the substitute soul reaper, fully prepared to stop and cut him up a bit if he dared say anything more. Luckily for him, he shut his trap and returned to focusing on following the deformed captain.

Sure enough, they soon came to a halt in front of Captain Unohana's squad barracks.

"Ah! Get that one! Over there!"

"I've got it, I've got it!"

"Guys, focus! There's more!"

"Just a couple more till we beat the high score!"  
Karin laughed as she watched her friends from the door to the arcade. The four boys were currently huddled over a two-player game of zombie shooting. She personally preferred swords and hollows. Particularly a white haired hottie holding said sword whilst slaying the hollows. But that could be a tad too specific for a video game…

Giving up on that train of thought, she advanced forward and stood behind her friends. They failed to notice her, as they were too engrossed with nearing the high score.

"One more!"

"Come on!"

"Relax, I've got th- Hey! Where'd that one come from?"

"NO!"

The boys dropped their weapons as the bloody red words "You Lose" flashed across the screen.

"Just…. One more…" was mumbled, as the four boys stared, distraught, at their failure.

Karin couldn't hold it in any longer, and let her laughter pour through her lips. The three young men turned to see what the intrusion was, only to be greeted by the face of their best friend.

"Karin!"

"You're back!"

"Welcome home Kurosaki!"

"When'd you get here?"

Karin's laughter subsided, and she stood up straight, looking at the faces of the friends she'd missed.

"Yo." She greeted.

"I see…" Captain Unohana mumbled, as she took a quick inspection of Shiro, who sat atop a patient bed in a private room.

"So do you think you can fix him?" Ichigo muttered, hand on hip, eyes cast off to the corner of the room. He couldn't bear to look the motherly captain in the face.

"Well I'll do what I can. I'll send for you when I know more." She smiled, looking toward the unusually quiet boy.

"I'd like to stay here, if you don't mind." Ichigo quickly said, finally turning to look at the medic.

"Oh, no need. I'm sure there are other places you need to be." And there it was. That smile. Those eyes. This is why Ichigo didn't like to look directly at her.

"O-of course." Defeated, Ichigo turned and left the room, finding Rukia and Renji leaning on either side of the doorway, in the hall.

"Come on. She doesn't want us here while she works on him." Ichigo said, walking down the hall, toward the exit.

"Doesn't want us, or doesn't want you?" Renji sneered.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, angrily. He'd had it with the agitating lieutenant.

_**T.T would've updated YEARS ago, had SOMEONE informed me that there was a second hitsukarin episode. Or maybe let me know that Karin's all grown up and HOT. Seriously, Toshirou's gonna love them tatas…**_

_**But I hate Rukia's hair… yea, that's just not gonna work for me. She looks like Hanataro and Mizuiro! It's just… not attractive. :/ least maybe now Renji might stop trying to steal her from Ichigo?**_

_**And by the way, YOU'RE ALL AMAZINGLY GORGEOUS (OR HANDSOME) NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS. Just thought I'd letcha know :)**_

_**Review for my love?**_


	18. Cinderella

**My Puppy Shiro**

_**Heeeeey who's excited for Nympholepsy (my next story)? I sure am! I know you guys would get kind of annoyed if I took on a second task, when I rarely update this story as it is… so I'm not posting Nympholepsy until I finish this story (soon)**_

**Chapter 17**

As Karin began to regain consciousness, she slowly moved her arms up above her head and stretched. Letting out a moan of pleasure, she relaxed her muscles again, basking in the warmth of her bed.

Hearing a soft chuckle, she suddenly became very alert. Her eyelids flew open, and she jumped up in bed, turning toward her window. Her attentive gaze suddenly turned soft and full of excitement, as they settled on the figure that had been haunting her dreams.

"Good morning."

Karin couldn't stop the smile the lit up her face. Throwing her blankets aside, she jumped out of bed and lunged at the man sitting on her window sill. Thankfully he was well trained and quite strong, or they probably would have fallen through the opened window.

"Toshirou!" she shouted, pushing her forehead against his jaw as she snuggled against him.

"Hey, Karin." He whispered, holding her closely. He let his eye lids flutter closed as he just inhaled the scent of his girl.

After a long moment, Karin slightly pulled back.

"How did this happen? I mean, how are you…?"

Toshirou smirked. "Well… let's just say I'll never be able to call Kurosaki useless, again."

Karin laughed, but then a new thought caused her to frown. "Does this mean you'll have to go back to soul society?"

Toshirou's eyes glazed over as the thought of going back to sleeping alone disturbed him. He grunted.

Karin went to look down at the floor, but found Toshirou's lap in her way. "When?" was all she asked.

"I should probably get back before midnight." He answered.

Karin nodded, before suddenly looking back up with a smile upon her lips. "Well… might as well enjoy the time we have left!"

_**/**_

Karin and Toshirou walked alongside one another down the slightly crowded sidewalk. They walked with matching steps and their arms hooked together, causing passing couples to get into arguments about why they never walked that close.

Karin looked up at Toshirou and smiled. That was certainly a face she could get used to seeing. If only she had the chance…

"So where did you want to go?" He asked, completely aware that she was watching him. Still, he refused to look over at her. He knew that if he did… he'd never be able to look away. "The soccer field?"

Looking away from Toshirou and ahead of her, Karin answered, "Actually, I was thinking of something a little different…" She grinned and she came to a stop in front of a tattoo/piercing parlor." Toshirou read the dirty neon writing in the window and scowled.

"Why would you want to ruin your perfect body with something so…" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Unattractive?"

Karin laughed, causing Toshirou to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant for you! I'm thinking an earring… maybe a nose ring, too." Karin grinned wickedly.

"Never." Toshirou said, detaching himself from Karin and walking away. Karin ran after him, the grin never leaving her face.

"Toshirou! Hey, Toshirou! I was just kidding! Oh don't be like that. This isn't how you were treating me when we were alone in the camper!" It seemed almost immediately that Karin could see Toshirou's ear light up bright red, as he bent his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment from random onlookers.

_**/**_

"How do you like your Big Boy?" Karin asked _**(it's a burger… famous in Michigan)**_

"It's… strange."

Karin laughed, tilting her head to the side to look at the boy sitting on the picnic table bench. "But good, right?"

Toshirou grunted, taking another bite. "What's… this sauce?" He asked. He recognized it, but just couldn't identify it.

"Thousand island dressing." She smiled at the way Toshirou's face contorted.

"That's just… so wrong." Never-the-less, he took another bite of the unique sandwich.

Karin, who was lying on her back across the table, turned her gaze back up toward the sky. "Wanna play a game?"

"Games are for children." Toshirou mumbled.

"Okay. 20 questions, then?"

Toshirou didn't reply

"Alright. First, think of an object."

"Watermelon."

Karin laughed "Okay, now think of another object, and don't tell me!"

Again, Toshirou didn't answer.

After ten seconds or so, Karin's impatience got the best of her. "Don't you have something?"

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"You told me not to."

Karin glared at Toshirou, but couldn't hold it as she burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. Is it… living?"

"Very much so, yes." Toshirou said.

"Alright. Is it… bigger than a toaster?"

"Yes."

"Is it bigger than an oven?"

After thinking about it for a minute, Toshirou replied. "No."

"Can it move on its own?" Karin asked, trying to narrow down the possibilities.

"Yes."

"Is it fast?"

"Very fast."

Karin chewed on her bottom lip.

"Does it have spots?" She asked, picturing a cheetah.

Toshirou chuckled "No." Having finished his burger, he was now leaning on his hand, staring at her lovingly.

Karin furrowed her eyebrows. "Does it walk on four legs?"

Toshirou shook his head.

Karin frowned and looked him in the eyes, noticing the emotion in them. She rolled her eyes. "Is it me?"

Toshirou nodded. "Though I also would've accepted 'my dream girl' or 'the hottest girl of all the worlds'."

Karin laughed, sat up, and swatted his shoulder. "No need to be corny." She eyed what she could see of him "Or horny."

Toshirou shook his head, smirking.

_**/**_

The young couple now sat on a grassy hill. Their grassy hill. The sun was beginning to set. The sun had set roughly an hour ago, but they weren't ready to leave yet. Now they were just watching the twinkling stars.

"Sunsets used to be my favorite…" Toshirou paused, turning to look over at Karin. "But I think I've got a new taste for the night sky." Karin smiled and looked up at the stars.

"Oh, look! It looks like a boxing glove!" Karin proclaimed, pointing up above her.

Toshirou couldn't see what she could, but he did look for his own image.

"A sword." He said, not bothering to point it out.

"A man with a really bad haircut."

Toshirou smiled at the girl's vision. "A puppy."

Karin's voice softened "A snowflake."

Toshirou's eyes widened slightly as he turned to watch her look up at the sky in wonder. His lips moved as if he were speaking the name of his best friend, but no sound came out. And just like that, gentle snow flakes began falling down on them. Only them.

Karin grinned, feeling like a little girl again.

The snow was falling, but it wasn't cold. In fact, the slight chill the melting flakes left behind was comforting.

They lied like that for hours, and before they knew it, Karin's watch beeped. It was midnight. She frowned, looking over at Toshirou. The snow stopped, and the white haired boy stood up.

"I have to go now." He said, not looking away from Karin.

She nodded. "Come back soon." She tried to smile, but just couldn't bring herself to. And there, right before her eyes, an old shouji door appeared. Toshirou closed his eyes and stepped back, out of his gigai.

"Take care of this until I get back?" He asked, holding his limp body out to her.

Karin nodded, not feeling the least bit creepy by keeping his second skin.

And with that, he left.

12:01 am

_**So in my dream last night, I had been sleeping topless, and my art teacher came into my room to tell me about my next project. She brought 2 hot guys, too… well the project was to make a movie, so, whilst covering my tatas, told her I couldn't afford to make a movie. So she was all "okay, how much do you need?" and then she starts digging through my backpack… once she left, I hurriedly put my shirt on. Next thing I know, one of the guys was just… gone. And the other one and I went on an adventure, backstage at my concert. While I was singing, he was in the vents saving the short guy on survivor from the joker… yea, he was batman. Then once he was done, he came onstage and started inappropriately touching me… fun dream.**_


End file.
